Devil may Cry: Returns
by VERGILthefallen
Summary: Vergil Returns as does Mundus. Dante must finish Mundus, once and for all while looking for his brother. Follows Dante, Nero and Vergil in what should be the next in the seris. Dont hold back on the criticsim. New chapters coming!
1. Prolouge

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's charecters.

Nero stood watching the brisk coastline, the sea mist brushing against him. He turned and looked upon the still ruined city of Fortuna. The remains of the Sanctus were now cleared but bits of the city still littered its streets. Nero watched as people hurried about, working to resurrect their lost city. He shifted his arm in the sling. He hated wearing the damn thing, but it was best, since the glowing arm made people uneasy around him.

"Nero!" He turned to see Kyrie walking up to him. Nero held out his human arm and wrapped the girl in a hug. He planted alight kiss on her head. "They need your help near the square."

"Sure let's go." The two began walking towards the city, Nero keeping his arm wrapped around Kyrie. They paused to allow some children to run by, playing. "It's good to see that things are getting better." He said watching the kids run off. "No more controlling old fart and the demons even seem to be backing off."

"I know, we almost have the city back to normal." Kyrie mused, snuggling closer to the devil hunter.

The pair walked to the fountain in front of the opera house. Suddenly, Nero felt something off. He looked to his sling, and saw a slight glow coming from his arm. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. Kyrie looked up at him, but before she could speak, Nero pushed her behind him protectively.

Nero stared at the man walking towards them. He knew there was something wrong about him, some dark aura hung around him. He walked at a steady pace, draped in a long blue coat trailing behind him. He had white hair, like Nero, but his was slicked back into spikes. The man's face was like steel, but familiar. For just a moment Nero thought it might be Dante, but it wasn't. The man was focused and unmoving, his eyes trained on Nero. "Are you Nero?" He asked, his voice even and cold.

"Who's asking?" Nero shot back, reaching for his revolver, Blue rose. He motioned to Kyrie who nodded and ran to the edge of the square. He eyed the man up and down. He was demon, no doubt from the aura he was feeling from him, but he looked completely human.

"You have something of mine." He said, still walking closer. "Give it to me."

Nero eyed the man, suddenly his arm in the sling glowed and tore apart. Nero stood, Yamato, The blade Dante had left him with, in his devil bringer hand. Nero looked at the katana blade, it seemed to glow with some new force.

The man pointed to the sword "give that to me." He demanded.

Nero scoffed and turned away. Then he spun to face the man. "Here ya go!" Nero called as he dashed at him, swinging Yamato overhead. It seemed he had the man beat, but just before the blade made contact, the man disappeared. Nero didn't see him appear behind him, delivering a powerful kick to his back. Nero went sprawled on the ground, but twisted and recovered. He drew blue rose and fired. The man in blue, raised his hand and the bullets resounded, bouncing off his arm. Nero jumped to his feet, eyeing up his enemy. The man stood, facing him, no look of concern on his face, like steel.

Nero Charged foreword, slashing with Yamato at the man's head. He dodged the slash and punched Nero in the gut. Nero staggered but swung again, he struck again in Nero's chest, and delivered a shattering kick, careening Nero back. Nero landed from the blow, spitting some blood from his mouth. He reached to his back and grabbed red queen in his other hand. With a roar Nero swung both blades in a cross. Blades of energy flew from the edges of the swords. The man in blue froze and threw up one hand, catching the attack. The energy pressed and seemed to be about to overwhelm the man. Nero smirked.

Suddenly, a blue shockwave exploded from the white haired man. The attack dissipated and standing there now was a creature with course blue and black skin. The demon stood there giving a low growling sound. Nero readied for another attack, but was surprised when the demon disappeared into a blur. He looked up in time to doge two glowing blue swords that struck the ground and shattered like crystal. Nero landed from the dodge just in time for the man to appear in front of him. He punched Nero in the ribs. He felt three of them shatter under the force, before he was knocked through the air by a powerful uppercut. He felt his fingers loose grip of Yamato. Nero hit the ground and managed to roll to his feet and look back.

The demon held up his hand and caught the falling katana. With a twirl he brought the blade to his side, his form reverting to the human visage. He turned on his heel, walking away from Nero. "Get back here!" Nero called, jumping to his feet, he pulled red queen from his back, revving the blade to overflow with power. He couldn't stand the idea of losing the blade Dante had left him, let alone letting some demon take it. He dashed at the man's back. The man in blue turned to face the rage stricken Nero.

Nero never saw Yamato move. Never saw the man with white hair move. He only saw a blue blur and felt the blade cut through his abdomen, nearly cleaving him half.

Nero hit the ground, red queen sliding from his hand and skidding across the ground. The blood spilled and covered the ground. He forced his head to turn and face the demon. The man looked back at him and scoffed. Turning away, he walked a few steps before disappearing. Nero herd Kyrie, felt her arms, but he was leaving himself. He was fading, straining to see anything. His last thoughts before the darkness, who the fuck was that?


	2. Cahpter 1: The guest

I don not own Devli May Cry or any charecters

Chapter 1 here. Reviw please and tell me what I can improve on or anything I mess up.

Dante planted his feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Rebellion hung shining next to the large dark blade of Sparta. Dante looked at the phone on his desk next to a pile of empty pizza boxes. It had not rung in weeks. There had been few sightings of any demons in town or any major activity since the incident with the Sanctus at Fortuna. The door opened and Dante looked to see Trish stride in, wearing her leather jacket and dark shades. The blond women's resemblance to his mother never ceased to amaze and disturb him. Dante was about to say something stupid when lady walked in right behind her. Lady wore her white blouse, showing just enough to make dante want to see more. Lady's overkill rocket launcher slung over her shoulder and an array of firearms strung about her ammo packed skirt made him rethink this.

"What do you two want? I paid you all the money I owe you." Dante said, picking up his magazine.

"You should know why we're here. It's because of the lack of Demons." Lady remarked, looking about the gloomy shop. She noticed the pair of handguns on the desk and the set of swords hanging behind Dante. The blade of Sparda seemed to beat with its own life. Lady could never shake the chills the sword gave her.

"What having trouble paying for all those expensive clothes?" Dante remark, watching Trish sit down on the corner of his desk.

"Will you ever eat anything other than pizza?" She said, disgusted as she helped herself to a piece. "It'll kill you Dante."

"With all I do, I have a better chance of Patty killing me than pizza."

Lady slammed her hand on the desk leaning over to glare at Dante. "The demons." She said coldly.

"What about them?" Dante shrugged, looking back in his magazine. "They stopped showing up cause they're scared of the new sheriff. It is pretty boring though."

Lady grabbed the magazine from Dante's hands and slammed it on the desk. "This is serious Dante! Demons don't go on vacations! Well except for her." Lady remarked, jutting a thumb at Trish, who lowered her sunglasses. "If they aren't attacking something then they're planning something. Something big."

"Baby, you have no idea."

The trio whipped around to face the door. Dante grabbed Ivory from his desk, Trish plucked Ebony up and Lady jerked her .45 around. All three guns leveled on the figure in the door. The demon leaned against the door frame of Devil May Cry. A tattered red and black robe covered most of his body. His arms were crossed, his left arm covered in dark, reptilian skin like armor, each finger ending in long bladed claws. The Demon's claw like feet, tapped the floor with audible clicking. His face had a set of small dark horns protruding from his forehead just under a mess of long black hair. His face was twisted to disgusting grin, bearing his sharp fangs.

"So," he began, starting towards the group. "About that . . ."

The room flashed as the guns all fired. The demon was thrown back through the door by the force, throwing him outside. Dante was the first to move. Leaping over the desk, he took Ebony from Trish and raced out the door. The demon was on the ground, clutching his smoking chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He howled. "Give me a chance to explain before you start shooting!"

"I don't know." Dante said, leveling Ivory on the demon. "Listening to demons and clowns hasn't worked out for me in the past. I really don't like demon's in my shop. Unless I put them there." Dante raised Ebony.

"Wait wait! I know why the demons haven't been showing up!" The demon blurted.

Dante paused. He looked at the weak demon. 'Maybe I could hear him out.' He thought lowering his pistols.

Another gunshot rang out and the demon fell to the ground. Dante looked up to the stairs to see Lady standing, holding a smoking pistol. He glanced to the demon, howling on the pavement, covering his head. "The bitch shot me in the head!" He cried.

Lady stepped down the stairs towards the demon. "Hold up there little lady," Dante Said, stepping in front of her. "Let's hear the little freak out." Dante turned around to see the demon, trying to stand. "Okay I called her off. But if what you say is stupid, she'll shoot you anyway."

"Mundus. The demon whispered

Dante's face lost all hints off joking. "What was that?"

The demon raised his eyes to meet Dante's. "Mundus." He hissed. "Mundus is coming back.

In a flash, Dante rammed Ivory's barrel against the demon's head, pinning him to the ground with the gun. "You better be very careful with what you say next." He hissed.

"I-i-its true." The monster stammered. "M-Mundus is coming back. He's been consuming demons in the underworld to recover. He's even stronger than before, and he's coming to take the human world."

"How do you know this?" Dante asked.

"I'm a freakin demon! When the price of darkness is up to something we all know it." He defended.

"When and where?"

"Soon. Here."

"You got a name?"

"Azkal"

Dante stood up, letting the demon stand. "Why did you come to me?"

"Why? Because you're the only one who can stand against him!" Azkal protested. "You're the only one who can kill him for good!"

"Not what I meant." Dante said walking away. "Why does a demon want the prince of darkness killed?"

"I don't like the idea of being devoured so he can get his revenge." He said.

"Mundus is consuming demons to make himself even stronger, and I don't like him."

"So you expect us to fight your battle?" Trish chimed in.

"Hardly my fight, babe." The demon shrugged. "Mundus is after Sparda's kid. He wants revenge on you and he plans to burn the whole human world to draw you out if he has to."

Dante glanced at the demon over his shoulder. He sighed, "Well, I think you're lying."

"Huh?" Azkal's jaw dropped, reveling a row of jagged teeth.

"I think you're a lying demon, who's buying time and trying to get away."

"I agree." Lady commented, leveling her pistol.

"I'm trying to get away alright but not from you from Mundus!" The demon pleaded, throwing up his hand and claw. "He knows I left here to warn you. But I lost the trackers he sent after me."

Suddenly the ground shook like an earthquake. Buildings shook around them. The sky turned a pitch black, blacker than a starless night before a rift tore the sky open. The world beyond the rift was red and warped twisting like a hurricane of energy. Just as the rift opened shapes of demons poured out like rain. Demons flew in every direction, some fell to the ground and began killing every person in reach. Small red rifts tore in front of Dante and a parade of demons poured out. Several frosts, prides, lusts, and even a hell vanguard at the lead. "Oops. Maybe I didn't lose them." Azkal stated. Turning on his hell he ran full speed into devil May Cry, screaming.

Dante scoffed. "O c'mon, don't run. This looks like a hellva party!" Dante spun ebony and ivory on the demons as they charged, pulling the triggers with a smirk.

luce ombra


	3. Chapter 2: Nero's departure

Nero's eyes slowly opened and clamped shut again. 'The light' he thought. 'Too much frekin light.' he forced his eyes open a little more and let them adjust to the assaulting light. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Nero, stop." Kyrie's voice came from near him. Nero's eyes focused a little more and he could finally see her, sitting next to him. He could see he was in hospital clearly from the crappy bed to the bad smelling room. Why? What had happened?

"Kyrie?" Nero said hazily. What happened?" he asked, a dull, numbing pain throbbed in his abdomen.

"You were attacked, by a white haired devil." Nero's mind came back in a flash. The devil he had fought, the devil who took Yamato!

"Basturd. Where is he?" Nero sat up abruptly. The world spun but he managed to stay upright.

"He's long gone, and good for you." A gruff voice came from the door. Nero looked to the man in the doctor's coat. The man's old white beard made Nero recognize the old doctor immediately. Phil had been the first man Nero had gone to when his arm had changed. Phil had told Nero then to keep it hidden. The man, despite his cynical attitude cared for Nero. "That guy nearly cut you in half. The cut went almost to your spine."

"can I go?" Nero scoffed.

"well you have pretty much recovered, what with that arm I'm not surprised. You're free to leave." Nero got out of the bed and was happy to see his clothes laying in a pile on the chair. As he reached for them, the doctor spoke again. "Don't do it kid." Nero glanced at the older man. "That guy, Nero, took you apart. I saw the fight. There's something off about that guy, if you fight him again, he won't let you live."

"No problem, cause he is going to die." Neor snorted, grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom.

. . . . .

Nero turned the ignition to the bike and let it roar to life. He turned to Kyrie. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Dante." He replied, "A demon as strong as that, Dante has to know something." He looked to Kyrie's eyes and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." He said , picking up the necklace around her neck in his devil bringer hand. "I promise." The lovers leaned in for a final long kiss before nero pulled away and hit the gas on his bike. Nero pulled away towards the sunset, revenge burning his brain. Kyrie watched as her hunter dissapered into the sun.


	4. Chapter 3:Vergil

I obviously do not own Devil May cry. Heres vergil! He he.

Vergil's boots thudded heavily on the pavement as he walked along the sidewalk, His coat fluttered behind him in the unnerving breeze. The cold wind made his hair stand on end. He could smell something sinister behind it as He tightened his grip on Yamato at his side. The demon blade was wrapped in a blue cloth and tied tight with a small cord so as not to alert the humans. They crowded the street and moved all around, their ignorance and stench made Vergil sick. He slowly made his way through the crowd towards Devil May Cry. He had business to settle with his brother.

His first priory had been to retrieve Yamato from the sniveling devil boy. Now that he held his sword, he could feel the power he had lost coming back. His time in the demon world had changed him. He was no longer the man he was back when he raised the Temi-ni-gru. He was stronger, wiser, older, and far more prepared to claim Sparda's power. He grimaced at remembering his 'defeat' to Dante. He had not been himself then, but he did owe Dante for releasing him, now he would repay him, and take his head.

A little girl bumped into him and he nearly knocked her over. The blond girl stumbled and spun around to glare at Vergil. "Hey watch it you." The girl snapped.

Vergil eyed the dressed up girl before chuckling at her brashness. He turned and walked away, ignoring her calls and pleas to come back and apologize.

The wind picked up suddenly and Vergil's eyes were drawn to the sky. The sky went pitch black and a rift tore open high in the sky. Vergil clenched Yamato tightly as he recognized the place. 'The demon world.' He watched as demons poured out of the twisted, blood red rift and descended onto the city. Then he saw it. The single eye set atop two others looking into the world. "Mundus." He hissed, grinding his teeth. The humans around him ran in fear and panic as pride demons, frost demons, and others descended on the city. Vergil watched as demonic troopers, or wraiths, flew down on their black bat like wings. Each one had a head of twisted horns and carried a blood red serrated sword. Their humanoid bodies covered in dense scales.

Two of these solders eyed Vergil and lunged at him. Two frosts leaped at the devil from behind. Vergil took a single deep calming breath. He placed both hands on the wrapped Yamato. One hand snaked beneath the cloth and the other clasped the cord. With a swift tug the cord fell away and the cloth fluttered away as the demons neared. Vergil gripped the white hilt and glared at his enemies. There was a flash and ringing of steel before Vergil sheathed the sword. As the blade slid into its sheath, the four demons fell around him in pieces.

Another frost leaped at him and Vergil parried the attack with Yamato's sheath and struck the demon in the chin with the hilt. With a flash, he sliced the ice demon in half and it melted away. More demons attacked the stronger threat, leaving most of the humans to face the stronger foe. Vergil leaped and danced about, batting away swords, scythes and claws with Yamato's hilt and sheath, evading and teleporting only when needed. Yamato flashed every time it left the sheath, cutting enemies to bits with every ringing slash. To have watched the fight would have been impossible, as the sword danced through the air too fast for the eye to catch. Vergil showed no sign of strain as demons fell around him with their final screams. Each movement was planned, each slashed and strike choreographed in his mind like a perfect dance. His weight shifted only slightly with each strike so his balance never faltered. The demons never landed a blow on the devil. A pride demon leaped and was cut in half across at the hip and from head to toe before he touched the ground.

A demonic trooper swooped down on Vergil from behind. Vergil smirked at the demon's pathetic attempt. He vanished in a blur just before the demon collided with him before appearing on its back and driving Yamato through its heart. Leaping off, Yamato flashed in the air as five more demons fell. The remaining demons surrounded their prey. Vergil stood, both hands on Yamato, waiting on his enemies. The demons all lunged simultaneously, and Vergil could not evade the wall of demons surrounding him.

"Enough." He muttered. The blue aura surrounded him as his devil form took shape. "Die." He hissed in his demonic tone. A dark bubble encircled the group and in a mad flurry of slashes, the bodies fell in ribbons. Vergil slowly sheathed Yamato reverting to his human form. Vergil scoffed at the foolish demons as they dissolved into ash. He had faced much worse while he was in the demon world. These demons were nothing compared to their master. He glared at the rift in the sky. He remembered those eyes, he had served those eyes. Not by choice, but he had none the less. Demons circled the air as he watched the dark sky. "I will kill you as well, Mundus." He hissed, spitting the last word like something disgusting. He began walking again, his boots making less noise over the distant screams. "But first, I must see my brother." Vergil walked calmly over the bodies of the people around him

. . .

Patty Lowell watched the blue clad, white haired man walk away in fear. The man seemed a lot like Dante, but he was so much more terrifying. He was so cruel! Watching him kill those demons was nothing like when Dante fought. She couldn't even see him half the time! Patty looked at all the people around her. They were all dead, lying in their own blood. She turned and ran, forcing the tears from her eyes. 'I have to find Dante' she thought as she moved as quickly as she could make her legs run.

Hope my Vergil chapter went well. To those who have not watched the anime I recommended it. If you have good for you, if not you should. Next chapter Nero's back and he gets to regain his Badassness

Review and tell me anything you think can be improved


	5. Chapter 4: Nero's welcoming party

Alright I'm done with the disclaimers after this. I don't own Devil May Cry.

Nero raced down on the road, the bike roaring beneath him. The road blazed by as he made his way to where Dante had told him his shop was. The city was in sight now and the roads were thankfully deserted. Nero eyed the city but in his mind all he saw was the contempt face of that devil. He hit the throttle harder. Nero watched the city grow larger as he neared the bridge to the city. As he passed over the bridge, he wondered where everyone was. He had not seen a single soul in some time. Suddenly Nero saw the sky above the city churn and turn pitch black like the sun had gone out. In the center of the darkness a red rift tore the sky open. Nero gasped as demons flooded out of the red tear. They seemed to flood over the city as Nero drove closer.

Then one item struck out. A large red and white block flew in Nero's direction and was heading right for him. "Son of a . . .!" he cursed as he hit the brakes on the bike turning to the side to try and slow down. The block struck just across the bridge in the middle of the road. The huge explosion threw up dust and debris blocking Nero's vision. "Damn it!" Nero cried as he let go of the bike and dug his devil bringer into the ground to stop from crashing into the projectile. The concrete broke under his grip as he slowed to a stop. He glanced up at what he had nearly hit and was puzzled when it began to move.

The white figure moved and shook off the dust. Nero looked over the beast. It could resemble a spider, but most of its skin was hard marble rock. Under the rock coursed red magma that flowed all through it like blood in veins. Its face was like a spiders, framed by two large powerful looking pincers and as it opened its mouth it spat the lava onto the ground. Its rock hard body was massive, about the size of two buses crushed together. The demon looked down on Nero.

"What is this?" he asked, lava spilling from his maw.

Nero hopped back. "Whoa pal, say it don't spray it." he commented. "By the way you owe me a bike"

"Ha, a human dares to command me?" the demon laughed, taking a step towards Nero. "Shame, you won't be much of taste!" The demon spider roared and launched himself at Nero. Nero drew Blue rose and leaped back. The demon collided with the ground as Nero fired two shots at him. The bullets bounced off the hard rock skin, exciting a chuckle from the massive beast. "Fool!" He called out, opening his jaw, a fireball formed and fired from it at Nero. Nero swung his Devil bringer around knocking the fireball away. Holstering Blue rose he drew Red Queen .

"Well then, let's try something else then" he said revving the sword. He charged foreword, dodging the devils swinging pincers he slashed red queen down through an opening in the rock. Spinning up, he landed gracefully on the devil's back and drove red queen down into the weak point on its back. The spider roared and thrashed. Nero revved the blade, causing blood like magma to spurt from the injury. Nero didn't see the demon's abdomen shift from the spider form to long scorpion like tail. Suddenly the tail knocked the devil hunter off the spider. Nero rolled on the ground before recovering to his feet. He immediately had to evade two more fireballs aimed his way before he stood to face his enemy. "Well, you've got a few tricks I see." He said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "If that's how you want it, let's roll!" Nero flashed his devil bringer as the tail struck out at him.

Nero evaded the molten tail and moved in closer to the devil, He dodged one pincer but the second caught him knocking him back. Nero fell on his back, standing up, he faced the devil. But he was gone. Nero looked around before noticing the shadow around his feet. Looking up, the Spiders body blocked out the sky as it fell towards him. "Shit!" The rock body slammed into the ground where Nero stood, crushing him to the ground. The Phantom chuckled at his victory.

Suddenly he was being lifter. Nero stood under the devil, holding him up with his devil bringer. "Get off of me!" he cried hulking the demon away. Nero panted from the effort. "You need to lose some weight pal. Geez"

"You impudent human! You will die for that insult!" The demon's tail lashed out again, trying to pierce Nero. Nero leaped on the tail running up it to jump over the demon. Nero revved red queen to full power and drove the powered blade through the demon's head. The blow disoriented the spider, causing him to stagger. Nero took his chance. Nero punched the devil in the face with his devil arm before grabbing its powerful jaw and slamming it into the ground. Nero saw out of the corner of his eye, the tail was receding from its attack reaching up; he grabbed the demon's tail. Leaping into the air with a yell he dived for the creatures' back and thrust the lava filled tail though the demon's spine

The demon roared and howled in pain and began thrashing about. Nero held the tail firm for a moment before leaping foreword, pulling the tail with him, he flipped the demon over, and lifting it into the air with a roar he landed and slammed the demon to the ground on its back.

The phantom looked up dazed and gazed at the devil hunter. "You! What are you? You're not . . . human!" it growled. It glared at Nero's corrupted arm. "That arm belongs to another. I smell . . .Sparda!"

"Whatever ugly. This arm is mine." Nero said holding up the devil bringer. "And it's made for sending losers like you back where you came from!" Nero grabbed the devil's head and hurled him into the air. The demon fell helplessly as towards Nero, who reeled back his Devil Bringer. The devil could not evade the final shattering punch Nero threw as he landed. The lava encasing rock cracked and shattered under the force. The body of the beast was blown back onto the bridge behind him. The simple structure could not tolerate the pressure and broke under the demon's weight.

The demon fell into the chasm below roaring all the while before a number of sharp rocks impaled him and his cries ceased.

Nero looked over the edge towards the fallen devil. "Sweet dreams." He said, giving a little wave. Nero turned away as he heard the Demon's last scream. He looked up to the dark city. "Looks like Dante could use some help." He said, revving red Queen on his back and walking into the city.

See Nero can be cool without Yamato. I really wanted him to fight the Phantom so I threw this in. Anybody catch the DMC 1 reference?

reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5:Dante

Dantes back!

Ebony and ivory flashed and roared at the demons in front of Devil May Cry. Dante laughed as he somersaulted through the air, firing his guns like a madman. Trish fired Luce and Ombra at the demons, blasting any who got too close with a burst of lighting. Lady was firing off her guns at the advancing army of demons. Her pistol in one hand and her sub machine gun in the other. The clips were reloaded in the blink of an eye. She spun, tossing a string of grenades into the street. Trish leaped back into Devil May Cry as the grenades exploded. Dante landed in the street as the explosives blew.

The devil hunter stood in the ensuing smoke waving his hand to clear it. "Watch it lady. I don't smoke and don't plan on taking it up" He commented, evading a frost that tried to stab him. He kicked the demon to the ground and buried a dozen shots from Ivory into it's head before kicking it away. Dante fired on a pride demon in front of him, as well as another pride to his left.

"Dante behind you!" lady called, leveling the kalian Ann at him. The missile rocketed towards him, and Dante leaped up, kicking off the rocket. The missile struck the Hell vanguard that had raised its scythe on Dante. He chuckled over his shoulder at the beast as it staggered from the attack.

Turning to face it, Dante held up his hands and gestured the guns towards himself. "Cmon ugly." He taunted. The vanguard disappeared in to the ground before reappearing above Dante, bringing its weapon to bear. Dante raised his guns to block the scythe and held it as he faced the demon down. Lady continued to handle the smaller devils, being forced down the street at the same time.

"Dante!" Trish's voice came from inside the shop. Dante smirked and drew back letting the scythe fall; he leaped on it, kicking the vanguard in the face as he did. He leaped high and holstered his guns, holding out his hand mid flight. He felt Rebellion's blade slide past his fingers, followed by the skull shaped guard and finally the hilt. Grabbing the blade he landed gracefully, twirling the sword over his hand before resting it on his shoulder and facing the Vanguard.

"Now the party really gets started." He chuckled. The vanguard lunged at him with a cry. Dante evaded the attack and knocked the scythe aside before launching into a flurry of wild powerful sword slashes. The vanguard teleported away. The demon appeared underground, trying to flank the hunter. Dante leaped high as the demon emerged from the ground. Dante met the devils attack, parrying the scythe and slashing down from its shoulder. The demon cried out before teleporting again. The vanguard began to teleport rapidly around the street. The devil struck out at Dante as it emerged from one of its portals.

Dante evaded the slash but did not have time to counter. The Vanguard continued to teleport rapidly and unpredicicbly, all the while attacking Dante every few seconds. "Enough of this!" Dante cried. He jumped into the air and With a flick of his arm, Rebellion flew through the air, impaling the vanguard through the chest with an un holy howl. Dante drew Ivory and fired a bullet at the impaled devil. The bullet found its mark, hitting the pommel of rebellion driving it the rest of the way through. The vanguard disappeared into dust as the sword pierced the ground. Dante landed on a fallen pride demon, pulling out ebony to match. He kicked off from the ground and began sliding across the street, firing widely in all directions while he laughed. The remaining demons were strew full of bullets in seconds. Dante leaped off the demon and grabbed rebellion back into his hands. The last of the frosts lined up in formation. The devils dashed at Dante, their claws bared.

Dante smirked and leaped away from the demons. One devil chased after dante into the air, who Dante bat away with his sword. Dante brought the sword down on a frost in a helm breaker before turning to slash the next one to bits. The last frost recovered from Dante's earlier attack and attempted to stab the devil hunter. Dante spun around in time to block the attack, before unleashing a flurry of mad slashes ahginst the devil. The macrebe of attacks finish with dante launching the demon into the air, and as he came down he brought rebellion back like a baseball bat, swinging and knocking the demon away as it melted away.

Dante slung Reblion around and onto his back. He gazed up to the red rip in the sky where a set of three demonic eyes glared out into the human city. Dante knew those eyes. The demons flew around the city and flowed over it like water. Trish walked up to join him, looking into the sky as well. "looks like he wants to see us." Trish commented, looking at Dante. "Dante, what are you going to do?"

Dante scoffed and turned towards his shop. "what else? I'm going to kill him like hes just another devil." He said waving.

Dante stepped into the shop and drew ivory on a dark corner. "Come here." He ordered. Azkal walked out of the corner he had been in.

"Good to see you handled them." He said, walking slowly towards a gun touting Dante.

"Dante shook his head towards the door. "beat it." He said calmly holstering ivory. "You better keep out of my way from here on cause your still a devil, and I still like shooting devils." Azkal looked at Dante and then to Trish he was trying to laugh out load at the demon's fearful expression. When Azkal didn't move Trish pulled Luce from her hip and shot at the devil's feet. The demon cried out as he danced towards the door.

"Idiot" she laughed, holstering the gun.

"Trish" She turned at the sound of her name and was just able to catch the sword thrown at her. The blade was double edged with a batlike guard and she could see lighting flow along the blade. The sparks seemed to mix with her own. She looked up to see Dante by the case the devil arms were kept. "Take Alastor, it suits you." He said, before retrieving a pair of serrated swords from the case, one blue and one red. The heads on the pommels seemed to glow as the light hit them.

"Brother, we will see battle again!" Agni cried

"yes brother, we will do glorious battle. I wonder who we shall fight?" Rudra replied

"Who? I have never given any thought to that." Agni said. "Perhaps that women there?"

"No brother we must not fight a women. That would be ungentlemen like." Rudra retorted.

"Gentlemen like? Are we gentlemen brother? What is a gentlemen?" Agni asked

"Gentlemen are. . . ." Rudra began.

"Shut up!" dante yelled slamming the pommels together. "remember the deal? No! Talking!" he yelled at the swords.

"Master. . ."Rudra said

"We only . .. ."Agni started, before the pommels were struck again. The two swords were slinet and made not noise.

Dante gave a sigh. "good boys." He slipped the two swords under his coat to his back. Dante closed the case and walked to his desk. There he turned to face the wall behind it.

Sparda hung there, as if it watched the shop for them. The blade's long, wide blade coursed with some living form. It seemed the blade had its own heartbeat and pulse the glowing orb along the blade gave it life. The blade coming over the hilt made the weapon something to be feared. The last time Dante had wielded the sword he had struck down Mundus, and even without touching the blade, he could feel Sparda's power flowing out to him, calling to him. "Sorry pops." He said to the sword. "I need this one more time." Dante slowly reached up and pulled the sword from the wall. He slung the massive blade over his shoulder across from rebellion. The blade seemed weightless despite its size.

"Dante?" Trish's voice sounded concerned from behind him. Dante turned to face her. He once again noticed the comparison between her and the picture of his mother.

"Try to keep the devils in check." He said. Walking to another part of the wall. "get as many people out of the city as quickly as you can.' He grabbed the sawed off shotgun from the wall and slipped it under his coat. "The city is going to turn into a war zone, they don't need to be here."

There was suddenly a crash at the door. Dante looked over to see a panting lady there, her eyes glaring at him. "Thanks for leaving all those devils to me you jackass!" She yelled

"Oh your fine. And very hot when you're sweaty like that." Dante commented. A moment later he wished he hadn't as lady drew her pistol and shot Dante between the eyes before he could move. "Okay." He said standing up. "I deserved that." Dante wiped the blood away, heaved a sigh and walked towards the door. It was only now that lady saw the blade of Sparda on his back. The dark blade made her skin crawl, but it also meant Dante was really worried. He would never use that thing unless he had to. He walked to lady standing only a foot away. "Do me a favor would ya? I'll pay you." Lady watched him intently. "Find patty and get her out of town. She looks up to you. Then help Trish to get everyone out of town." Dante placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair before walking past, not waiting for an answer. "Don't wait up gorgeous." Dante's last words before he closed the door behind him and took off.

He ran quickly down the street, making his way towards the city center. He put a lot of distance between himself and the girls as quickly as he could. He had to do this on himself. Dante glared at the red sky, watching the three eyes back as they overlooked the city. Sparda seemed to pulse4 on his back. "Last call on this party." He said walking towards the city center.

Dang that was a long one. Bringing back Agni and Rudra! Reviews please, thank ya


	7. Chapter 6: Nero and patty

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. Just got back from vacation. Next chapter is coming soon.

Nero shot the devils in a line, sweeping blue rose across them. The prides dissolved into ash as a wraith descended on him from above. Nero swung red Queen up to parry the blow, grabbing the devil's neck he dragged him to the ground ramming the devils face into the concrete. More demons poured into the street after him as he ran towards the rift in the sky. "Damn it, there're so many!" he cried, shooting two more prides and dodging a lust and another demonic trooper.

A mega scarecrow rolled down the street, slashing and crushing cars as it barreled towards Nero. Nero watched the demon approach and when it was close enough he brought the devil bringer around. The massive blade ground against his arm before being repelled with a roar from Nero. The demon staggered, Nero slashed the devil several times with Red queen before launching it into the air. Nero followed the demon and slashed several more times, before grabbing it with his right arm and hurling it to the ground.

Nero landed and looked around to the devils still in the street. Many had departed after the humans who had run off, they didn't have a chance. Suddenly a new set of screams rose into the street. It was much closer than the distant screams of other humans. Nero glanced down the street in time to see a young blonde girl running down the street, a gang of demons parading after her. Nero dashed towards the young girl, using his arm as battering ram to plow over the demons in his path. "Get down!" He yelled to her as he cleared the demons. The girl looked up at him and seemed more to trip than throw herself to the ground.

Nero swung the devil bringer around, the ghostly hand smacking all the devils aside into a building. More demons leaped over Nero towards the girl, but were stopped as Red Queen drove up, cutting them down. Nero charged out against a team of demons, cutting them apart before hearing the girl scream again. A pride had slipped past Nero and was raising its scythe against the girl. Nero launched out his devil bringer, clasping onto the devil. "Get over here!" He hollered, yanking the demon towards him. He drove Red Queen into the devil, revving the blade to finish it off. "You ok?" He asked the girl.

Suddenly she stood up firmly and glared at Nero so powerfully and angrily, he thought for a second she would turn into a devil and attack him. "What's wrong with you, you idiot!" She hollered at him. "You could have killed me swinging that weirdo arm around. You nearly took my head off!"

Nero stared at the girl briefly, baffled by her accusations. "What?" He yelled back. "I just saved your life! You would be dead right now if I didn't help you!" He said pointing his finger at the girl.

"Hum." She pouted. "With how you fight you might have killed me too!" she yelled into Nero's face.

A pride demon jumped behind the feuding pair, but Nero swung his arm around, backhanding the beast into a car without looking away from the girl. "You got a name you little brat?" He hissed. He couldn't believe she was complaining that he had just saved her!

"Patty Lowell." She spat out. "Now since you nearly hurt me you should help me. It's only the gentlemen thing to do." She said, batting her eyes and trying to appear feminine. Nero cocked his head at this bizarre, dolled up little girl. She just went from being scary enough to be a devil, to being a sweet little girl. Creepy. "I want you to take me to Dante."

"Dante?" Nero snapped back to paying attention. "You know Dante?"

"Of course. I need to see him. Now take me to him." She demanded

Nero grabbed the girl by the back collar of her dress and lifted her up to eye level with him. "Okay listen up brat." He said ignoring her protests. "I don't know who you think you are, or how you know him, but tell me where Dante's shop is now and I'll take you there. But stop being such a brat."

Suddenly Patty smacked Nero across the face. The devil hunter glared back at the little girl. "That is no way to treat a lady!" She snapped. Nero clenched his devil arm in anger trying not to beat this annoying brat.

"Where- is -Dante's- shop?" He said grinding his teeth and glaring at the little girl.

Patty stared back at the man, not yielding to his threats. "Down the street here and west from there." Patty shook slightly, trying to get free. "Will you put me down now?"

"Nope." Nero replied throwing Patty onto his back and taking off down the street. Patty screamed at being thrown around yelling more threats. When she calm down enough, patty looked the man over. "Why are you trying to find Dante?" she asked.

Nero didn't answer for a moment. "I need to ask him about a devil. One he might know. Now shut it you brat."

"I told you that's not how you talk to a lady!" Patty hollered as she smack his head.

Kids. What can ya do? Sorry it's been a while, next chapter will be better. Reviews? Maybe? Anybody?


	8. Chapter 7: vergil vs the Blitz

Wow it has been too long. Here is the new Vergil chapter, sorry for the long delays. enjoy

Vergil walked slowly along the street. He stopped as he reached a deep drop off into a river. The shattered bridge that had once connected the two sides of the cliff lay before him in the ravine. Crossing would take time, time he didn't want to waste. He looked to his right, where a large business building still stood. He eyed the building, then the ravine. He grabbed Yamato's hilt and made a quick flick with his arm. There was a flash and a singing of steel cutting. When Vergil sheathed the sword, the building began to grind and fall from the slash left in its side. The building fell over, crashing into the ravine. As the dust settled, the building had forged a new bridge over the gap. Vergil hopped onto the new steel 'bridge' and walked across the gap.

"Wow, impressive." Vergil looked to the source of the voice. A demon stood above on a pillar of steel, his arms crossed as he watched Vergil. His red and black cloak blew in the wind over his twisted clawed left arm. "Names Azkal." He said waving his human hand at Vergil. Vergil reached to Yamato's hilt. "Whoa man wait. No need to start carving up."

Vergil eyed the devil before removing his hand from Yamato. "You're not worth my time." Vergil said monotone as he walked on.

"Ow." Azkal said sarcastically. "You going after Dante or Mundus?"

Vergil stopped and looked over at the devil. "What do you know, worm?"

Azkal chuckled, and began

Vergil paused momentarily. There was a blur and he appeared behind Azkal, Yamato drawn and leveled at his back. "What do you know?" he hissed. Azkal froze unmoving.

"Dante has the blade of Sparda. He is the only one strong enough to fight Mundus. You've been out of the game for too long." Azkal said quietly. "If you want to kill Mundus you'll need that sword."

"What do you care, worm?" Vergil questioned.

Suddenly lighting struck the ground not far away. The bolt flashed from the ground and darted towards the two. Vergil jumped away from Azkal as the bolt shattered the pillar, landing on the street on the opposite side from where he had come. Azkal Jumped onto the roof top and leaped away as the lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Vergil. Vergil watched as the lighting took a physical form. The demon stood hunched over, its massive horns and claws bared. Its eyes were hidden under massive horns while lighting coursed over his entire body.

"A Blitz." Vergil stated blankly. "Such a foolish brute." The Blitz jerked at his words and vanished into a bolt of lightning. Darting around the street the beast appeared above Vergil bring its claws down. Vergil teleported above the beast and brought Yamato to bear on the demons head. The pulsing electricity repulsed the sword throwing him off balance. The demon lunged upward slashing at Vergil. He somersaulted away landing in a crouch. The devil zipped around in lighting form once again making a rough circle around him.

Vergil eyed the beast's quick movements trying to keep up. The devil reappeared across from him and roared as it fired a bolt of lightning his way. Vergil leaped out of the way. With a flick of his hand, five summoned swords appeared and pierced the demon. The attack did not seem to bother the devil as it finished its attack and resumed in its lighting form.

The devil appeared again, trying to slash Vergil from behind with its claws. Vergil twisted around, he brought his right hand up to face the devil. The devil neared Vergil but struck an invisible wall just before making contact. The Blitz pressed harder trying to break it, but only saw Vergil ,grinning just out of reach. "Fool" he taunted. With a slip of his finger, five more swords appeared above the demon and drove into its shoulders and back, shattering.

The Blitz roared and bolted in lighting again. He began attacking Vergil rapidity, slashing once and returning to his lighting form. Vergil evaded every attack effortlessly, teleporting out of the way of his more volatile attacks but not countering. The Blitz stopped its mad attacks after a final swing on Vergil, standing its ground. Vergil landed from his final dodge before turning to face the devil. Vergil raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Dozens of summoned swords appeared in the air around the beast, nearly a hundred swords aimed at the demon from all angles, ready to pierce the demon. "Die." He said coldly, clenching his fist.

All the swords flew at the demon in a flash, stabbing him from all angles. The blitz convulsed and screamed as the blades shattered his electrical shield disappearing with them. The demon fell to the ground slowly raising itself up to face Vergil. The Blitz gave a roar and charged at him ignoring the lack of protection. Vergil smirked as he gripped Yamato's hilt. He kicked off dashing towards the beast.

There was a flash and Vergil stood behind the monster, Yamato protruding from its chest. The devil convulsed as each arm and leg fell to ground. The demon hung on Yamato's blade growling lowly. Vergil yanked Yamato from its chest and with a lighting quick swing the demons head rolled off before the body hit the ground. Vergil gave the sword a quick swing, cleaning off the blood before sheathing Yamato.

He turned and continued his walk down the street, slowly moving towards the large portal in the center of the sky. He stopped suddenly and turned to the side of the street. "You." He called. Azkal stuck his head out from his hiding place. "Where is Dante?"

"Moving the same way you're going. Keep moving towards Mundus and listen for the gunfire. You'll find him." Azkal stood up completely. "Now is there any way you could. . ." He was cut off as Vergil walked on.

Vergil walked slowly along the street, eyeing the sky, opening his ears. It was time to have another family reunion.

Azkal watched the devil walk away calmly. A smile crept over his fangs, This is going to be fun.

What do ya think peeps? Is Vergil BA or what? Reviws please, it helps my process. More to come.


	9. Chapter 8: Dante and Mundus

Alright next chapter is up. Dante is up to bat. Hope my new demon goes well.

Dante spun around firing Ebony and ivory at the attacking demons. A lust leaped onto a car and then at Dante from above. He spun around, dodging the scythe before blowing the demons ash head all over the ground. An assault demon ripped from the ground grabbing at Dante, but he leaned back, evading the claws and delivering a powerful kick in the process. He landed from the back flip and unloaded his pistols into the devil.

Dante gave a sigh as he holstered his weapons. He walked to the wall nearby where rebellion held a devil impaled on the wall like a decoration. He ripped his sword free and slung the blade to his back. "Jeez, you guys are everywhere. Give a guy a break." He complained. Dante raised his eyes to the sky, to the great red rip in the sky and the ominous eye watching over the city. Buildings were already burning and most people were gone by now.

He jutted his finger at the eye. "Keep sending them, and I'll keep knocking them down, big guy." He taunted, before turning his hand up and holding his middle finger up, and giving a little chuckle. No sooner had he done this than the sky flashed red and a red bolt flew from the eye towards the ground in front of Dante. The ground exploded clouding the area with smoke. Dante waved his hand pushing away the smoke as he peered at the new crater.

Three glowing red orbs levitated from the pit. The orbs seemed to pulse with red lighting flowing freely between them as they lifted above Dante's head. He looked on, a grin cocked over his face. The orbs stopped several feet above Dante's head. A deep, venomous voice rang from the orbs, bouncing off the walls. "Dante." The familiar demonic voice hissed.

"Who else could look this good?" Dante retorted, taking a step back and spreading his arms.

The devil emperor laughed, a deep confident boom. "Arrogant as always." Mundus' three orbs glowed brighter. "You have come. Just as I knew you would." Mundus gave a deep demonic laugh. "You are so foolish. What do you believe you can do?"

"Well for starters, I'm gonna kick you and your ugly little demon pals back to hell. Cmon, your crampin my style." Dante sighed. "Two, I'll probably kick your ass. Again. Just for the fun of it." Dante laughed a little before glaring up at Mundus. "Must bring back memories of my dad beaten your ass, huh?" Dante smirked.

"You worthless scum. You truly believe you have seen all I am capable of?" The devil prince laughed deeply. "True you defeated me once on mallet island, but that was simply a miscalculation of mine. I had not expected to face the power of your father once again." The orbs radiated a deep crimson light. "Now I have taken great time to prepare. The sword you bear, Sparda's power, they are insignifgent to me now!" With that a barrage of red laser like spears flew from the orbs.

Dante Vanished in a blur as he tricked back from the attack. "You sure you got stronger?" he asked. "looks to me like your aim is getting worse in your old age."

The orbs hanging in the air did not respond for a moment. "Enough." Mundus said before the ground began to shake. Dante looked down at his feet before realizing he should have been looking up. A massive glowing object crashed into the ground, shattering the surrounding buildings. The object remained in the crater it had formed before beginning to shift.

"Balor, kill the son of sparda." Mundus commanded before disappearing.

The demon rose to its full height, standing well over four stories tall its black rock like body flowed with flames, twisting over it. The flames roared and burned over his entire humanoid body. The demons massive bat like wings curved behind its back. Its head was similar to a bulls except its teeth were massive and protruding from its mouth. Its horns bent over its head and jutted out. Each horn was covered with smaller spines, each one the size of a sword. In its right hand, the devil held a massive double edged sword. The blade was jet black with fire twisting and even seeming to flow through it in the veins that decorated it.

"Yes lord Mundus." The demon answered. It looked beneath its feet where Dante was. Or was supposed to be. Nothing but concrete was under his foot. "huh?"

"Whoo hoo, over here ugly!" Balor turned around and saw Dante was sitting on his tail, the tip of which was covered with large sharp spikes. Dante stroked his chin as if he were trying to think of something. "This feels familiar, like déjà vu or something." He turned and looked up to Balor. "You ever get that?"

Balor looked puzzled at the half demon. Then he opened his mouth and let out a pillar of flames over the demon and his tail. Dante leaped off the tail and kicked off of a building, launching himself at the demon's face. Dante swung rebellion and slashed Balor across the face. The blade scraped as it cut a small scratch into the rock like face.

Dante landed from the attack and turned in time to dodge the slash from Balor's massive sword. He jumped onto the sword and stood on the tip. "Well, this is going a fun one!" Dante yelled as he leapt at the demon again.

HA cliffhanger! Will Dante succeed? Will Balor kill him? Will I ever stop talking like this? Let's hope so.

Review please, Tell me what you think about Balor, if I get enough hate, or good suggestions I might edit him. next chapter is coming.


	10. Chapter 9: Nero meets lady

Alright next chapter, sorry nothing on dante yet, but enjoy Nero!

Nero ran along the street, Patty on his back, for once being quiet. The demons had tapered off enough to where he no longer had to plow threw them with his devil arm. Patty had been all too excited by the arm when she had seen it. Most people shied away from looking at it and never asked about it. Patty had not shut up for five minutes asking questions like crazy about it. How had he got it? Did it hurt? Did it itch? Had he ever scratched himself with the wrong hand and torn off some skin? Thank god she finally shut up!

"Nero" she spoke up from his back. Nero dreaded further questions but turned to look at Patty. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do." Nero said back. "You told me Dante's shop was in this direction, right?" he gestured with his head in the direction he was going. "So we should be there soon. How far is it anyways?"

"Well yeah, but why are you even here? Why do you need to find Dante?" she asked

Nero groaned and came to a stop. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" he said glancing over his shoulder. "Besides, why do YOU need to find Dante? You clearly can't fight, so why are trying to find him. You should get as far away from that as possible." He jammed his devil bringer at the giant evil eye in the sky.

Patty opened her mouth to respond, her face showing it was to be an angry retort, when her words were drowned out by a motorcycle engine. The pair looked to their right as a red motorcycle swerved around the corner, a small figure riding close to the body of the bike. The bike blazed straight towards them so fast Nero barely had time to react. He humped to the side missing the bike by only inches. As his feet touched ground he felt patty be yanked from his back.

Nero spun around in time to see the biker skid to a stop, patty in one arm as the other drew a .45 handgun. Nero dived to the side as the bullets struck the ground. He flipped blue Rose from his belt, firing at the women on the bike. She leaned down, using the bike as a shield from the bullets before kicking the machine at him.

He scoffed as he leaped over the bike and lunged towards the women. She was already up, her handgun in one hand and a scorpion sub machine gun in the other. The bullets showered around Nero. He used his devil bringer to block most of the bullets but several still managed to hit his arm, and abdomen. Nero growled through the pain as he landed only a few feet from the women. She made a move to jump back, but Nero wanted to keep things close.

He reached up with his left hand knocking her hands aside, getting the guns away from him. He snatched up with his devil bringer, trying to grab her suit but when she fell backwards he setteled for the guns, tearing them away from her but not without a price as she slugged him in the face. With a kick to the gut she pushed herself away from Nero into the air. Nero was recovering from the kick when he saw the three round objects laid at his feet and the three pins dangling from the women's fingers. "Shit!" he yelled trying to escape the blast of the grenades.

Nero rolled away as the blast tore up the ground. His coat was a little charred but he managed to get away with only a few burns and cuts. He growled as he tossed the guns aside. "What are you going to do without your guns?" He yelled at the women. She reached down near her destroyed bike and stood up with a cylindrical item under her arm. Nero looked a little closer, and saw the item was a large customized rocket launcher. "Oh come on!" he protested as the rocket fired off towards him.

The rocket exploded under him as Nero used his devil bringer to pull him up towards a street lamp. Another rocket flew at him from below, but Nero was ready now. Using his devil bringer, he pulled the rocket off course as he propelled himself down towards the women. Another rocket fired up at him and struck the building, showering the area in smoke and debris. Nero hit the ground hard and immediately drew Blue Rose and leveled it on the women's helmet, inches from the visor. As the smoke cleared he saw the bayonet barrel of the rocket launcher was inches from his face. The two warriors froze neither so much as flinching.

"Would you two stop fighting!" patty's voice screeched through the street. The two turned to face the young girl. "Lady this is Nero. He's a good guy!" She turned to Nero. "Nero this is Lady, my friend; now stop trying to kill each other!" She screamed as she pushed the weapons away from one another.

Nero stepped back as the women removed her helmet. Her brown hair fell out to her ears, and her eyes were different colors. She stared at Nero, matching his cold glare, before speaking. "Another demon friend huh?" she looked Nero up from head to toe. "You know Dante?"

"Yeah I do. What's your problem anyway? You always shoot people when you meet them?" Nero retorted to the women as she ignored him, retrieving her guns.

"A demons a demon." She said coldly. "You're a demon. I kill demons. It's really that simple." She stood and cocked her handgun leveling it at Nero. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do because I'm not a demon!" he snapped stepping closer to her, the barrel of the gun against his chest.

"Then what do you call that?" She said gesturing towards his devil arm.

Nero moved his arm behind his coat. "It's complicated." He growled.

Patty jumped in between the pair's death glare looking to lady. "Lady where is Dante?" She asked.

Lady sighed. "Don't know. He left towards the big eye in the sky. He wanted me to find you and get you out of town." She said unzipping the racing suit. Nero couldn't help but watch as she slipped out of tight suit, revealing a white blouse and an ammo skirt lined with bullets, clips and grenades. 'Note to self. Don't piss this woman off.' He thought to himself.

Patty huffed as she turned away from the two. "How dare he think he can just order me around?" She hissed. She turned around on her heel. "I'm not going anywhere! C'mon we need to find Dante!"

"Sorry patty, but you're leaving town." Lady said firmly. Patty opened her mouth but Lady clamped her hand over it. "I don't know why, but this has Dante real shook up. If there is a reason he wants you out of town, it's because he is really worried."

Patty let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but he better be ready to explain this!" She threatened as she walked to Lady's bike. Nero looked to the older women.

"So where is Dante? There's something I need to tell him. And I figure I can help while I'm at it."

Lady glared at Nero from the corner of her eye and looked about ready to attack him, but her look softened. "I don't know what's going on or where he is, but if you can help, you may want to go towards the eye, that might help, He shouldn't be hard to find. Just listen for his obnoxious voice and follow the trail of destruction." Nero nodded and turned away. "Hey," she called. Nero turned on his heel to look at her. "Make sure he comes back alive."

"First I gotta find him." Nero said throwing his arms in the air. As soon as he did there was an explosion in the distance. Then pair turned to see a giant blackish red wave of energy erupt from further in the city. The wave shot hundreds of feet in the air, sending bits of buildings airborne. It cut, moving and destroying everything along its blade like path for nearly a mile. "Well I guess I'll start there." Nero said taking off towards the origin of the massive energy wave.

. . . .

A few miles away, Vergil cut though another devil and kicked a pride demon in half when the energy wave rose far from his position. He paused; as a pride demon lunged at him from the side he caught it by the neck holding it absentmindedly. He stared in awe at the blackish red wave, but it more resembled a slash, like one made by Yamato. Vergil knew this power he had felt it once before, held once before. The power of sparda, but underneath there was something else. Something familiar.

"Dante." He hissed. Squeezing his hand in anger, he snapped the pride demons head off dropping the body to the ground. He slashed two more demons away before running down the street, towards his twin and their next encounter.

Man that was a long one. What is the mysterious energy wave in the distance? And what will happen when brothers come face to face? My guess, blood. Next chapter is coming be patient and please review it helps motivate me.


	11. Chapter 10:Dante VS Balor

_Sorry to be gone for so long people. But im back and with two chapters to make up for it. I promise more will come but for now enjoy Dante reaching a new level of badassness_

Dante swung Rebellion over head, bringing the full force of the blade down on Balor's head. The blade bounced off the devils rock hard skin with a ring. Balor shook his head, swinging his horns at Dante, who landed on the horns and jumped away as the demon swung up. Dante whipped out ebony and ivory as he fell, shooting the demon full of lead as he fell to the street. But like the sword, the bullets resounded off his rock skin. Balor laughed as he brought his sword high in the air, flames twisting around it, and swung it down on the devil hunter.

Dante jumped back onto a building as the sword demolished the street below, the flames burning even the concrete to ash. "Careful there pal." Dante taunted, "Fire isn't good for my skin. It takes work to look this good."

"Insolent pest!" the demon howled, bringing his flame filled fist down on the building. Dante slid to the right, evading the fist and jumping onto the devils arm. Reaching under his coat he drew out Agni and Rudra. Running up the devil's arm, he dragged the two swords along his arm, cutting and burning the devil. He leaped up from his elbow and crossed the swords over his face in a flash of wind and fire. Balor reeled his head back slightly from the attack, but immediately opened his mouth, a massive fire ball erupting from within.

"Uh oh." Dante said as he blast exploded outward. The smoke filled the air around Balor's face as he looked around for the son of Sparda. "I told you already, easy with the flames." Balor whipped around to see the half devil on a building to his right waving to him. "So are we ready to get serious, or what?" he said throwing his arms out.

Balor roared and swung his sword sideways at Dante. But Dante held his ground, bringing up Rebellion, he caught the massive sword and held his ground, giving a small chuckle all the while. "Well the big boy has some the strength in him after all!" Dante pushed back, forcing Balor's sword back far enough to where he could jump toward Balor's face again. Joke as he did, Dante could see he was in trouble. There were no marks on the demon from any of his attacks and they seemed to do nothing but annoy the massive demon. He was actually in trouble in here.

Balor swung his left arm around trying to grab the devil hunter, but Dante stabbed the hand and used rebellion to swing himself towards the devil's face. Before he could react, Dante drove rebellion into one of the demon's searing red and black eyes all the way to the skull guard on the blade. Balor screamed and brought his hand up to his face. Dante quickly swung behind the demon and slid down its back and tail like a slide with a very enthusiastic, "Whooo!" the whole way.

The moment he landed on the burnt out ground, he grabbed Rebellion backhanded. Red energy flowed over the blade and he turned back to Balor. The beast spun around to face Dante just as he swung the sword, sending a red crescent slash through the air and colliding with Balor's face. Dante swung the blade back around two more times sending two more red slashes at Balor. Each strike caused the giant demon to stumble slightly.

Dante pressed the attack. Rushing foreword he launched himself upwards, slashing the demons leg. Once high in the air, he threw his arm foreword and sent rebellion flying at the devils head. The sword dug in to the devils forehead throwing his head back. Dante created a red circle beneath his feet, using the air hike to climb higher in the air. Then he changed, his devil trigger taking over and changing his whole body to that of a red devil. "You're going down!" He yelled in his demonic voice as he dove towards the demons head, his right foot outstretched in a kick. Dante became a red comet streaking towards the monster before colliding, his foot landing firmly on the pommel of rebellion with a shattering explosion.

Balor did not react to the attack, as Dante remained suspended in the air, his foot still planted on the sword. Balor's eyes narrowed in on him, burning. "Oops." Dante grabbed rebellions hilt and made to pull away. Balor shook his head, throwing the half devil off before opening his maw and letting out a massive cone of flames. Dante couldn't dodge this time and took the full brunt of the attack. The fire flowed over him, but was not too damaging, but as the flames cleared, he looked to see Balor's sword raised high and coming down on him. Dante barely had time to move his sword between himself and the enormous blade. The sword connected with full force driving him into the ground. Dante lay there, still holding rebellion in front of him as he lay in the crater.

Dante opened his eyes from the pain. "Well that was . . " But he was cut off as Balor's fist slammed into the ground over top of him. A massive blast of fire erupted from the devils arm, burning the street and causing a giant explosion of fire. Dante was sent careening from the pit down the street, his coat a flame. As he stumbled to recover and knock out the fire he stood and then collapsed, coughing up a trail of blood.

"Foolish half breed." Balor said triumphantly, stepping towards Dante. "You cannot hope defeat me. The demon emperor's greatest servant, Balor!" with a roar, Balor spread his wings and a wave of flames erupted all around him. The buildings nearby were burnt to ash and the force sent Dante hurdling down the street, rebellion slid from his hands and landed in a wall down the street.

Dante tumbled and finally stopped lying face down on the street. He groaned as he put his hands down and pushed himself up. Dante staggered to his feet, blood dripped from his head and arm, mixing with the red of his coat. He staggered as he tried to stand up straight, the blood loss and least two broken ribs not agreeing with him. "Well," he sighed breathing heavily. "Looks like you really are a tough basturd." Balor was slowly walking down the street towards him, each footstep was like an earthquake. "No holding back anymore I guess." Dante said trying to steady himself as the demon got closer. "I'll give you credit, you probably gave my old man a run for his money . . ." Balor was now much closer, his shadow looming over Dante. "But you're not good enough for me." Balor stopped in front of Dante raising his sword with both hands, flames swirling around it. Dante reached his hand to his back where rebellion usually hung. "Sorry pops, but I need to use this real quick." His hand shifted to the other side where Sparda's hilt was. Balor brought his sword down in full force to Dante as he grabbed the blade guarded hilt.

A burst of energy erupted from Dante. Black and red energy swirled around him like a vortex the moment he touched the sword. Balor's sword slowed to a stop as it neared Dante. The great demon pressed harder trying to force the blade closer but the sword stopped in its tracks, the flames twisting around him, the energy pushing it away. More and more power flowed from Dante, making the air denser and darker. He reached up and gripped the sword with his left hand as well. The sheer force pushed Balor's sword back, forcing the demon to take a step back. Now Dante raised his eyes to meet the demons. His eyes had now gone empty, filled with a deep red light. Then he spoke, but not with his own voice, a voice much older, wiser and far more powerful and cruel. "Die." It said.

With just the word, he swung the massive sword off his back downward. A gargantuan black wave erupted from the blade. The energy was at least a hundred feet tall and cut down the street over a mile. The black slash cut straight through Balor. Cutting to the right of his right leg and through his collar bone on the right side, taking off the devils right horn, arm and leg, which sent him crashing to the ground. The giant black energy slash cut down the street and even seemed to cut the sky before dissipating. Dante swung the blade around before bringing it to rest on his back once again. His eyes faded to the calmer blue as he looked on his fallen enemy.

"What are you?" Balor howled in pain as he writhed on the ground, his blood poured out of his stone skin onto the pavement. "What are you? Sparda! Devil? Human?" The devil cried out trying to pull away from Dante.

Dante walked slowly towards the devil. "Well, tough basturd or not looks like its time to put the dog down." Dante said as he drew Ivory.

"No! I will not fall like this!" Balor roared, letting his remaining wing flail around. "Lord Mundus!" Balor threw himself at Dante. Dante whipped Ivory up and squeezed the trigger. The red energy charged shot tore the devil's head apart and ripped the whole demon apart, dissolving into ash.

Dante heaved a sigh and then coughed up some blood. "Okay. That could have gone better." He sighed, walking back up the street to retrieve rebellion. He pulled the large sword from the wall and slung it over his shoulder to his back, next to Sparda. The black devil sword was still pulsing slightly as if happy about the destruction it had caused. Dante looked back up to the black sky and the eye that was his goal. "Don't wanna be late for the party." He said stepping forward.

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 11:Nero' News

_Enjoy, I do not own devil may cry or any of the charecters_

"Hey Dante!" Dante turned around to see Nero jump from above and land in front of him. Nero was about to speak when he looked down the street. There was a giant crater running all the way down cutting into the earth as far as Nero could see. "Holy fucking shit! What did you do? Forget the demons; you're more of a public threat than anything!"

"What? That?" Dante said lazily gesturing at the obliterated city street. "I didn't do that. It was the demon." Dante chuckled a little, causing Nero to slam his head into his palm. Dante then shut up and gave Nero a questioning look. "Whoa hang on. What are you doing here, kid? Did your girlfriend throw you out?" He asked with a smile and a mocking tone.

"Shut up, old man." Nero came back. "I came because. . ." Nero trailed off and turned away, getting quieter."I came because Yamato was taken from me."

Dante's eyes got wide. Then he heaved a sigh. "Kid kid kid. That's bad manners to lose a gift. How could you lose that? And here I thought you might actually be getting good." Dante said, mocking the other hunter. "I told you how much that meant to me."

"Hey I'm going to get it back!" Nero snapped around facing Dante down. "I only came to see you cause I figured you might know who this basturd is. He was freaking powerful and looked just like you!"

Dante froze, not even a muscle twitched and he didn't even breathe for a moment. "What?" he said quietly. "He looked like me?" he asked, his voice breathless.

"Yeah, some guy with white hair, slicked into spikes. Face looked just like yours, even wore a big coat except it was blue. He was . . . really powerful." Nero looked at Dante. He had not moved since Nero had started talking and was just staring at the ground. "You know who he is, don't you?"

Dante sighed before turning to Nero, throwing his arms in the air. "Congrats kid. You just met my twin brother, Vergil." He said, seeming almost happy but it was clearly a ruse.

"What the hell are you saying? I thought your brother was dead?" Nero asked.

"I did too. I think he was." Dante said, stroking his chin. "But even death won't stop that obnoxious little basturd." He sighed and turned away from Nero. "Now if you have any brains in that skull of yours. You will get out of town, and keep the hell away from Vergil." Dante warned. "This place is a war zone that is way above your paygrade."

"What the hell are saying?" Nero snapped stepping forward and in front of Dante. "From where I'm standing you could use all the help you could get!"

Dante looked at Nero. His eyes were no longer joking, no longer the cocky Dante Nero had met back in Fortuna. This Dante was focused, determined and dead set on something. What's more, there was something Nero thought he would never see in the man. Fear. "Kid, this is something you can't help with." Dante said before cracking a smile. "Don't worry about it. This is what I do." He walked past Nero patting him on the shoulder and walking on.

Nero let out a growl, and spun around. "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled.

Dante stopped and sighed before turning to Nero. "You noticed the new guy in town right?" Dante said pointing to the sky and the red eye that burned in the center. "He and my dad had it out long time ago. My dad, as expected, kicked his ass. Old guy didn't take it well." Dante began pacing in front of Nero. "Well, he came back years ago and tried his whole 'take over the world' thing again. That time, I kicked his ass. And now he's back." Dante stopped his pacing and looked away from Nero at the eye in the sky. "This guy is bad news kid. Leader of the demons in the flesh, and he will kill anyone and everyone to get what he wants." Dante glanced over his shoulder at Nero. "Get out of town. And get as many people out as you can. This is a family thing." Dante looked away again. "And if you see vergil, keep your distance. The sword was his and now it's his again. Besides he'll be coming for me, I know him." Dante suddenly took off full speed down the street. "See ya kid!" He yelled back.

Nero stood dazed watching as Dante ran away. Leader of the demons? The prince of darkness himself? Nero looked at the sky, he still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Dante's ideas about this being over his head were ridiculous. He could handle anything that old man could! But Nero had seen it in the man's eyes when he mentioned his brother. He couldn't quite tell if it was fear, or hate.

Nero looked around, for once not sure what to do. He shook his head with a growl. "Damn it!" He yelled. 'I can't just let him have all the fun.' He thought, looking around the city. 'I don't care what he thinks, he needs my help.' Nero thought and began walking down the street where Dante had gone. Suddenly the buildings that were still around fell into the street creating a massive roadblock over the street.

"Okay I guess I'm going this way." Sighed turning to the right and going down the street and walking down intent on saving anyone left and killing the blue clad devil.

_I know everyone keeps asking so here it is. The epic battle between the brothers is coming up, be patient, I want this to be epic! Reviews please!_


	13. Chapter 12: Drive

Dante strode down the street, walking at a casual pace now. _Vergil is here, _he told himself. _He wants dad's sword. He wants me. I know he's here_. His thoughts were a mad jumble after what Nero had told him. Vergil being back, something he had never expected. The last he had seen of his brother he had been falling into the abyss of the demon world of his own choice. The demon Nelo Angelo that had appeared on Mallet island may have had Vergil's face and even some of his powers, but Vergil had not been in control. It had not truly been his brother.

Vergil. Mundus. It was all too hard to focus on. "Kill one then the other. Keep it simple." He told himself, patting his hands together. But his confident smile faded quickly. Killing Vergil? Could he do it? Had Vergil changed at all? Dante shook his head, "Today just isn't my day." He told himself.

He hopped over a crater in the ground and slipped past a destroyed car when something caught his eye. On the side of the street, parked between a smashed van and an upside down car, was a shining silver and red motorcycle.

Dante looked up one end of the street and down the other. No one in sight. He looked back at the motorcycle and laughed. "Guess lady luck really does like me!" Dante cooed as he danced to the bike. The keys were in the ignition, like it was sign from the gods! He swung his leg over and mounted the bike turning the keys and starting it up with a roar.

Suddenly another roar came from down main street. Dante glanced up and saw a massive Gigapede, the demons enormous segmented body with its leg like wings on the side, its massive maw open and expelling lighting as if flew down the street towards him. "One more thing." He said, holding a finger up to the gigapede. He began working the knobs and dials on the bike as the demon got closer sweeping along the street and blowing cars aside. Finally the radio came to life with the beginning of a powerful rock song. "Yeah there we go!" Dante howled as he hit the throttle of the bike causing it to jumped foreword.

The bike barreled down the street, as Dante weaved in between cars and debris. The Gigapede rose into the air before descending on Dante with its mouth open, lighting bursting forth from it. Dante swerved aside as the demon crashed into the street, pulling Ivory out of its holster and fired back on the beast. The giant demon rose from the ground as it turned and began to fly after Dante as he raced down the street. Dante laughed as he fired over his shoulder at his pursuer. Suddenly a number of demonic troopers flew in around him on their bat like wings, flying low and swinging their serrated blades at Dante.

As one flew on his right and swung the sword, Dante leaped up, balancing on the handlebars to dodge the sword before shooting the demon in the mouth. Another trooper came at him this time from the front but Dante pulled back on the bike rising the front wheel up and used the bike to deflect the blade before pushing the wheel foreword and grinding the demon under the wheels. another demon dove down, driving the sword on Dante where he sat, but just as the sword was about to connect, Dante leaped out of the seat, letting the sword strike the seat as he swung around on the handle bars before coming back around and delivering a powerful double kick to the demons head, knocking him off the bike and onto the ground. "No hitchhikers!" Dante yelled back at it.

He weaved around the street when the gigapede tried to swallow him whole from behind. The monster crashed into the street and recovered trying to do so again almost immediately. Dante weaved back and forth evading the monsters mouth. "Watch the paint!" He yelled back at the demon pulling rebellion from his back. As the giggapede made another attempt to smash Dante he swung rebellion around and cut the demon digging deep into its head. The monster shrieked and pulled back but made another attempt to bite the devil hunter. Dante evaded the bite and stabbed the beast in the head with rebellion. The monster pulled away before Dante could recover his sword, leaving the sword driven in its head.

Dante revved the bike up as the gigapede flew overhead and ahead of him circling around. He watched as the demon flew down close to the street, opening its mouth and flying towards him ready to swallow Dante who as he drove closer. Dante just smirked as he hit the throttle harder driving faster towards the demon. As the two came closer in their game of chicken, Dante jerked to the right and hit an angled car than had been turned over launching himself into the air.

The bike cleared the devils head as Dante grabbed Rebillion's hilt but instead of pulling the sword free, Dante landed on the devil's back and hit the throttle dragging the sword through the demon's body, cutting deep as he drove along the Gigapedes entire back before coming to the end which was angled up ward and used it as a ramp to lunch himself into the air. The monster howled a final farewell as it crashed into the ground.

Dante flew through the air on the bike, a bloody rebellion held high beside him. The bike suddenly made a sharp turn towards the ground, aiming to crash right into the hard concrete. Demons crowded the square below and looked up as Dante descended on them, howling and laughing like a madman.

The bike hit the ground hard on its wheels, a couple of pride demons gracious enough to help break the fall. Dante slipped off the bike, sending it skidding along the ground, crushing the demons it hit, clipping off their legs and pinning a large frost demon against the wall. A mass of demons looked at Dante as he stood up and drew ivory leveling it on the bike and squeezing the trigger. The bullet struck the fuel tank causing the whole bike to explode in a massive fiery explosion, burning the frost demon and the mass of demons nearby it.

The bits of demons flew around the area as Dante watched and began clapping. A frost jumped at Dante from behind but he ducked under the beasts claws. He drew Agni and Rudra cutting the demon in half with the twin swords. Two more prides jumped at Dante from either side as the frost melted away. He kicked the first pride away in a blast of dust. The second demon got cut in half by Rudra as it leaped towards him. Dante spun and sheathed Agni and Rudra as he drew ebony and ivory.

Dante started picking off the demons with rapid bursts of gunfire. The prides started dropping like flies under the sweeping shots of ebony and ivory. The demons kept dropping as a frost jumped at him from behind, Dante spun around with his shotgun burying a shell in its face. Another demon made a swing at Dante and he dodged the swing before kicking the demon in the chest and pinning it to the ground before shooting the demon in the head.

He turned around and holstered the shotgun and drew ivory, leveling it on a demon trooper across the courtyard ready to pull the trigger. But before he could, the demon was cut in half, vanishing into ash. Dante looked at where the demon had once stood. As the demon's ashes spread into the wind he saw a blue blur appear behind it. Dante's eyes widened as the man's white haired form took shape. The blue coat fluttered as he planted his feet and the man looked up and his blue eyes stared down at Dante.

"Hello Dante." Vergil's cold icy voice hissed.


	14. Chapter 13: Dante VS Vergil

here it is, the fight between Dante and Vergil. Thanks go out to Archsage213 for the review and beta read. here it is.

Dante stared at Vergil across the square. The two half-devils locked eyes, neither moving a muscle.

"What's wrong, Dante?" Vergil asked in a cold icy tone, a smirk spreading across his face. "We haven't seen each other in so long. I thought you would miss me."

Dante eyed Vergil from across the open area. "Well don't get on my case," he said with a smile starting to form. He gestured with Ivory towards himself. "You never called, you never wrote, and I've been really busy myself."

Vergil chuckled. "You always were the joker, Dante," He said, shaking his head. "But you should know that this is hardly a family reunion." At this the sky echoed with a clap of thunder. Lighting flashed across the sky every second as they stared at each other.

Dante looked at Vergil through his sliver bangs. "Well, why not? Our last reunion went so well. Thought it was my turn to throw one," He said smiling, but his smile faded as he stared down his brother. "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to see your little bro. Not after going through the trouble of getting Yamato back from Nero."

Vergil stared back at Dante, his glare colder than the coldest ice. "Clearly you have gotten smarter in the time I've been gone," There was another clap of thunder as they stood in silence. "You know why I'm here, so make it easy on the both of us." He held out his empty hand. "Give me Sparda."

Dante chuckled. "Always wanted pop's things. C'mon man, let it go," Dante said shaking his head. Lighting flashed overhead as drops of rain began to fall around the brothers. Neither spoke as the rain started to fall harder. Dante didn't let himself blink as he stared Vergil down through the rain. "I guess this won't end with you walking away, will it?"

"I guess not." Vergil said calmly, a stroke of thunder punctuation his words. "Feels like déjà vu, eh Dante?" He said glaring.

"Yeah, like another heartwarming family reunion!" He said with a grin, raising Ivory at Vergil. The lighting flashed across the square illuminating the brothers. Neither let so much as a muscle flinch, standing still as still as statues.

A bolt of lightning flashed and the two remained unmoving. After a few of the longest possible seconds, the thunder followed. As the roar of the thunder erupted, Vergil's hand shot towards Yamato's hilt. Dante squeezed the trigger and sent a bullet at him. Vergil dashed forward, cutting the bullet in half and teleporting behind Dante.

Dante put Ivory away and drew Rebellion, blocking Vergil's slash, and spun away. He saw Vergil leap back as well, before vanishing in a blur. Dante was ready this time as Vergil appeared overhead and brought Yamato down on his head. Dante brought Rebellion up and blocked the sword before pushing Vergil back and launching into an attack himself. He slashed upward hoping to catch him but Vergil jumped further out of his reach landing on the ground several feet away.

Dante dashed forward stabbing his sword in a stinger move. Vergil batted the sword aside and brought his sword to cut Dante's abdomen. Dante rolled to the side with his sword, Yamato grazing his hair, recovered and struck at Vergil's back. Vergil brought Yamato over his shoulder to block the attack. He pushed the sword back and turned to face Dante before attempting another slash at Dante's neck. Dante blocked the sword and spun it aside before swinging Rebellion with both hands like a baseball bat.

Vergil brought Yamato up in time to block the strike but the force of the blow knocked him over and sent him hurdling along the ground. Vergil stabbed Yamato into the ground to steady himself.

Dante held Rebellion to a back grip and red energy charged along the blade. He swung the blade and sent a crescent blast of energy at Vergil. Vergil retrieved Yamato from the ground and swung the blade, sending a smaller, blue crescent to meet Dante's. The two blasts collided in the middle of the square and exploded, sending the rain out and cracking the ground beneath it.

Vergil didn't waste any time in jumping to his feet; He sheathed Yamato and dropped into a low stance, charging energy into the sheath. Dante recognized the coming attack and started sprinting to the side. Vergil drew and sheathed Yamato in the blink of an eye, sending a blue orb after Dante. The orb caught part of the brick wall, scarring it with dozens of deep slash marks. Vergil drew his sword three more times, but now he used a more advanced form of the attack, sending two orbs in front Dante and a third over his head.

Dante wouldn't have been able to evade the attack if it weren't for his new trick. Dante suddenly disappeared in a blur as the orbs carved up the ground he had been standing on. He reappeared behind Vergil, with Rebellion drawn and held above his head. Dante swung his sword down on Vergil's exposed neck. The blade made full contact before Vergil could move.

However, Rebellion phased right through Vergil, causing his form to blur and waiver like water. 'An afterimage?' Dante thought, right as Vergil appeared behind him.

"Still too slow, Dante." Vergil hissed as Yamato struck out. Dante didn't have a chance to evade as the sword cut his abdomen, right above his kidneys. The cut wasn't very deep but it still hurt like hell. Dante didn't back down as the pain hit him. Intent on returning the favor, he swung Rebellion up at Vergil's chest.

Vergil's eyes widened as Dante swung around, not even trying to escape. Rebellion swung around and Vergil brought his arm up to block the sword, a low glow surrounding his forearm. There was a ringing sound, as if steel had struck steel when the sword connected, but the blade cut into his arm drawing blood onto the blue fabric. Vergil vanished in a blur and appeared several feet back. He swung his hand up and several glowing blue swords appeared above him. With a flick of his wrist he launched the swords at Dante.

Dante cut three of the blades down and brought his arm up to block another, the blade shattering on contact. Three more came down on him, but Dante dashed forward, the blades missing him by inches and striking the spot where he had been previously standing. He lunged at Vergil, who responded by charging right at Dante with Yamato drawn from its sheath. The two gave a roar as their swords collided, sending a shock wave strong enough to blast all the water away from them. The two of them locked their swords, each pressing for dominance. Demonic energy poured from their weapons, sending bolts of electricity flying while the blades glowed with power. The rain began to evaporate as it fell on them, with the energy growing every second as the brothers continued to press their blades together.

Finally the two of them pulled back simultaneously. The rain began to fall on them again and the energy exploded out, shaking the buildings around them and cracking the concrete. Dante was the first to resume the duel, lunging directly at Vergil. Vergil parried the blade and aimed a sword slash of his own at Dante's exposed neck. The two began moving faster and faster, striking each other so quickly that their moves would have been too fast for the human to view as anything more than a red and blue blur surrounded by silver slashes that cut through raindrops and even the air itself.

Vergil launched the next attack, swinging his sword upwards and catching Rebellion, throwing it up and out of Dante's hands. Vergil spun Yamato back and drove the blade forward, trying to stab Dante in the gut. Dante however pulled out yet another trick from his coat: Agni and Rudra. Swinging the two blades up, he caught Yamato and twisted blades, Agni grazed Vergil's arm, burning him, and the two swords tossed Yamato up in the air and away from them.

Dante didn't wait for Vergil to try and draw his sword back. He swung Rudra at him from the side as Agni was right behind his brother. Vergil moved in close, grabbing Dante's hand and twisting the blade from his grip. He spun around and brought Rudra around to block the red sword.

"Brother, it seems we are fighting each other now," Rudra said.

"Yes brother. Why are we fighting each other brother? I don't understand," confirmed Agni.

"I'm not sure either. Our master seems to have lost me on this one. He seems to be fighting quite fiercely with his opponent," Rudra said.

"Brother, should we fight each other if the master wills it?"

"I don't know brother. I don't think the one who has me will give us a choice. I wonder what his name is?"

"Should we ask him his name? It seems rude not to . . . "

"SHUT UP!" "SILENCE!" Dante and Vergil respectively screamed at the swords, before striking them together. Dante swung Agni sending a pinwheel of fire at Vergil, who swung Rudra and produced a blast of wind which dispersed the fire blast. Vergil then proceeded to swing the blade sideways and send a wave of razor sharp wind at Dante.

Dante brought Agni up in time to block the attack and replied by stabbing the ground, sending a crawling blast of fire in the ground. Vergil leapt above the fire and disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of Dante and slashing at him Rudra. Dante blocked the attack and spun his sword in a circle to the side. Dante shifted his weight just enough to bring his sword up and down on Vergil's arm. The cut was shallow, but was enough to make Vergil's grip slip and send Rudra flying out of his hand.

Dante pushed on with the attack, slashing at Vergil two more times, but Vergil slipped and dodged out of the way of each slash. As the second slash went over his head, Vergil held up his palm, a red fire ball forming and swirling before he thrust it forward catching Dante full in the chest.

The explosion erupted between the two, burning Dante's coat and sending him careening back, his grip on Agni slipping. Dante rolled out of the fall and drew Ebony and Ivory from their holsters, not wasting a moment before he stared barraging Vergil with bullets.

Vergil vanished in blur after blur evading the hailstorm of bullets. He dodged the bullets and raised his hand, blue energy sparking at his finger tips before a bolt of lightning blasted from his hand at Dante. Dante dived to the side as the bolt hit the ground, making the concrete explode. Vergil launched another bolt at Dante, shattering the ground as Dante rolled aside. As he rolled Dante recovered and fired another volley at his brother.

Vergil didn't dodge this time. Instead, he raised his hand the bullets struck an invisible wall before they reached him. Dante froze for a moment staring at his brother. "Come on Dante, you didn't think I was gone all this time and didn't learn some new tricks." He said with the ghost of a grin on his face. Vergil raised his hand as another fireball formed in his palm. A moment later the fireball blasted at Dante like a bullet from hell.

Dante didn't have time to evade and crossed his arms to shield himself. The fireball struck him in full force knocking Dante on his back, but he managed to roll up to his feet. As Dante looked up, he saw hundreds of glowing blue swords raining on him from above. Dante just smirked, twirling the pistols on his fingers before leveling them forward, his hands and guns glowing. "Let's rock!" he yelled.

Dante's guns started unleashing a massive torrent of bullets sounding more like machine guns than semi-automatic pistols. The red blasts struck each and every blue sword, shattering upon impact. As the last blade shattered Dante heard something behind him, and turned to see Vergil appear in the air, swinging his leg around at Dante's head.

Dante had just enough time to raise his arm to block the kick. There was a shattering echo as the kick connected, but Dante held his ground. He pushed Vergil's leg back throwing him off balance and swung his own fist around. Vergil was off on his footing but managed a quick block to the blow.

Vergil spun around and thrust his palm at Dante's gut. Dante crossed his arms down and blocked the strike, pushing down while he threw his head forward, connecting with Vergil's forehead. Vergil cursed as he stumbled back from the head butt. Dante leapt forward with a straight punch but Vergil leaned to the side, letting the punch slip by as he drove his knee forward, crushing Dante's ribs.

Dante coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He rolled over backwards trying to recover. He landed on his feet as Vergil appeared above him dropping down like a shooting star into a kick. Dante planted his feet and raised his hands in a crude block as the kick connected. The ground around them cracked as the force of the attack exploded outward, but Dante stood his ground. He grabbed Vergil's leg and pulled him down to his level. Once he was within reach, Dante reached up, grabbing his collar and throwing him to the ground, making a human shaped crater, before raising his fist to pummel Vergil in to the ground.

Vergil couldn't stop the first blow that racked his skull but as Dante recovered to hit him again, lighting flashed and Vergil brought his legs up, planting both on Dante's chest and throwing him across the square. Dante rocketed through the air before colliding with a wall, going straight through the brick into the nearly destroyed shop. As he started to sit up a huge fireball struck the building filling it with fire.

Vergil gave a smirk as the building was incinerated. But his smile faded as a ball of smoldering fire burst from the roof of the building and plummeted towards him. Vergil teleported back as the fireball hit the ground, its form twisting before it rose, the fire seeming to fall from its body. Then Vergil realized the red glow that remained was not fire.

Dante stood to his full demonic height. His demon form glowing with a malice red light. His coat finally burnt out, the last of the flames dying off leaving his demonic coat unscathed. He glared at Vergil with his dark red eyes. "Let's be serious here bro," He said in his demon voice. Dante jumped to his right and grabbed Rebellion which had been lodged in the ground. He raised his other hand to Vergil and pulled his fingers back in a taunt. "Bring it on!" he howled.

Vergil vanished in a blur and appeared next to Yamato, which was driven in a wall. He yanked the sword from the wall and twirled it around to slide into the sheath. As the sword clicked into the sheath, his form exploded into that of a blue devil, coattails fluttering behind him. "Give it up Dante," Vergil stated in a calm malice filled demon voice. "You cannot even compare to my power." With that Vergil vanished in a lightning quick blur before reappearing in front of Dante, drawing Yamato and slashing upwards.

The attack was too quick for Dante and he leaned back but still received a shallow cut across his chest. As he stumbled back Vergil pressed forward slashing two more times, But Dante parried the first blow and evaded the second, swinging his own blade overhead. Vergil parried the blow and countered but had his attack parried and Dante pushed forward and swung upward, leaving Vergil with a shallow cut of his own on his chest.

Vergil launched back at Dante, his sword virtually a blur as he swung. Dante knocked the sword aside and tried to stab Vergil. As Vergil parried the attack and spun around, he cut Dante along the waist. As Dante spun from the blow he swung Rebellion around giving Vergil a matching cut along his waist. The two fell back for a moment before launching at each other again.

The two half-devils were nothing more than blurs as they continuously collided and separated, with the ringing of clashing swords being heard each time. The brothers collided one last time, with neither of them pulling back. They appeared to be performing a deadly dance, evading each other's sword, swinging their own in a mad flurry of movement. As they dashed around slashing at one another, blood began to mix with the rain. Blood splattered out as they traded blows. Water was blown away as they collided. Raindrops began to evaporate when they neared the square, the raw power of the brothers crushing the very pavement they stood on as they fought.

Dante moved forward, slashing several times at Vergil before he started stabbing repeatedly. The stabs were so fast it seemed as though he was stabbing a million times at once. Vergil however parried every blow with blinding speed. As Dante thrust the last strike, putting more power behind it than the rest, Vergil knocked the sword aside and cut upwards giving Dante a deep gash on his left shoulder. Dante fell back but dragged Rebellion along Vergil's side as he did.

The brothers backed away, each one reverting to their human forms, gashes covering their bodies, blood leaking onto the ground mixing with the rain. They both gasped heavily, trying to catch their breath before the other.

Dante was the first to speak. "Why?" He said.

Vergil eyed his brother huffing and trying to breathe properly. "Why . . . what?" Vergil retorted between breaths.

"Why . . . do you . . . have to . . . be . . . such an **?" He huffed staring at Vergil through wet, blood streaked bangs. "You always want power." He paused to try and catch his breath. "Why?"

Vergil stared at Dante, still breathing heavily. "You don't understand. Power. Controls. Everything." He said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Power is why people die, and others live. Power is why we exist. I need more power. Power to destroy anyone who stands in my way." 'And power to protect anyone I want,' He thought quietly to himself, the memories threatening to come back.

Dante stared at his brother. "So you want power to kill people in your way? Weak bro. In the end you can never be as strong as dad was."

"I told you already, you can't understand. Might drives this world." Vergil said staring at his brother, now standing again, his breathing normal. "You hold Sparda's power. You know what it means to wield might that great. The power you used to defeat Mundus before is the power I need."

Dante only stared back at Vergil, his own breathing returning to normal. "So you really do wanna be just like pops. Take all his power for yourself?" Dante said almost tauntingly. "You're nothing like dad," Dante heaved Rebellion and pointed the blade at his brother. "And you never will be, so stop kidding yourself."

"Silence!" Vergil yelled, vanishing in an air trick. He appeared in front of Dante, kneeling low under Rebellion. Before Dante could even register he was there, he drew Yamato and slashed upward along his chest, the blow cutting deep and knocking Dante in the air. The blade caught the chain around Dante's neck, splitting the large red amulet in two pieces. Dante flew back, losing Rebellion and watching as Vergil caught his half of the split amulet.

Dante hit the ground and moved to get up only to feel cold steel press against his neck. "Checkmate, Dante," Vergil said coldly, looking down on his brother. Dante glared up at his brother, fresh blood dotting his face. He saw the clouds above them begin to part as the rain stopped. Vergil did no more than breath and Dante had no choice but to stare.

The air suddenly filled with a loud roar. Vergil looked up to see a large black bike fly over the ruined building in front of them, the front wheel coming right at his face. Vergil teleported back as the bike hit the ground, but as he reappeared, he saw the bike fly towards him, kicked by the rider. His face turned to a snarl as he drew Yamato in a flash cutting the bike in two, the parts flying behind him. He glared up to see the rider standing in front of Dante. His eyes got so wide when he saw the new arrival that they nearly fell from their sockets.

A woman with long blond hair coming to her butt stood in a black corset and tight black pants with a pair of large handguns aimed at Vergil. On her back was a medium sized silver sword with a bat guard. Her face was a picture of determination as she glared at Vergil, Luce and Ombra leveled on his face.

Vergil only stared for a moment before he whispered something so low, only he could hear. "Mo-ther?"

Trish squeezed the triggers and started to open up on Vergil. His face twisted to a snarl as he teleported, disappearing all together. He appeared again on a nearby rooftop and started running. His mind was a mad mess of screams as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

I got to say im happy with how this went. I hope you all enjoy the fight as much as i enjoyed writing it. Reviews! . . . . please.

im sorry it has always taken me so long to get chapters up, but collage is strating soon so i may take even longer. But please watch for updates, i hope to finish this story someday and reviws really help motivate me to keep going.


	15. Chapter 14: getting up

I'm sorry. I've been out for some time, but here is the next chapter of Devil may Cry: Returns. More is on the way

Trish sighed as Vergil disappeared, swinging the guns on her shoulders. She turned and looked at Dante on the ground. "You going to lay there all day, baby boy?" she cooed.

Dante swung himself to his feet. "Hey, come on! I'm entitled to a break!" he defended. Dante brushed his pants legs with his hands, knocking off some dust. "After all, I just had a fun conversation with my brother. I deserve some rest." He walked slowly over to his right where Rebellion was driven in the pavement. He grabbed the hilt and swung the sword onto his back.

"Dante you can hardly joke around!" Trish snapped, stepping in front of him. "Vergil really did a number on you."

"Please, you should see the other guy," Dante replied while smirking as he walked over and picked up Agni.

"I did see the other guy," Trish sighed. "You can't just blow this off! Vergil is dangerous and he is going to keep coming until he gets what he wants!"

Dante didn't speak as he retrieved Rudra and slipped the Firestorm Brothers under his coat. "I know," he said solemnly. He then shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up. "But right now it seems like there are more problems to deal with than just my brother." Dante hopped over the destroyed concrete block and grabbed Ebony, which he had dropped during the fight. "You know where Lady is?"

"Last I saw she was on her way out of town with a very angry Patty," Trish responded, watching Dante pace across the square. "But she'll be coming back soon. You know she will."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be Lady if she wasn't so annoyingly stubborn," he chuckled, before turning serious. "I need you and her to make sure none of our 'guests' leave the city," Dante stated, referring to the invasion of demons. "If even one little pest gets away, it's going to be a real pain in the ass to track him down later."

"Got it," Trish agreed. She walked up behind Dante and put a hand on his back. "Why don't I come with you? We can handle Mundus together."

"Sorry, babe," he replied with a big grin while shaking his head. "But this is a family matter, and thanks to pops, it's been one for a few centuries too many." Dante began to run towards Mundus' place in the sky, calling out, "Take care," before he was completely out of sight. Trish was left to stare as he disappeared into the fog. She was worried, for she couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the last time she would see him walking away to save the world. Just like his father, Dante was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. But would he return a conquering hero, or would he crumble under the responsibility? Or would he succeed, only to disappear from the face of the Earth and fade into the pages of history and eventually legend?

. . . .

Vergil leapt across the rooftops of the city that still stood. Eventually, he came to a halt, leaning against a chimney, panting from exhaustion. '_That woman. . .was she my. . . no! That's impossible! She died a long time ago,'_ Vergil thought to himself. He shook his head, trying to get his mind right.

The blue-clad half-devil looked at the ground. His head pounded from the blood loss and pain, and bad memories came forth, no matter how hard he tried to fight them off.

. . . .

Even as children, Dante and Vergil would fight with each other, only back then it was of a definitely more playful nature. After all, from their understanding, they didn't need to know how to fight for their lives, for their father had done away with the worst of the demon threat. Sadly, some had survived, and these demons had decided to make a small, but significant and personal attack on Sparda.

Vergil and Dante had been in the yard, fighting each other with toy swords. Vergil knocked Dante to the ground and pointed the toy weapon at him. "You need to get better. You're too slow," he mocked a smile present on his face.

Dante just chuckled and smiled back. His smile vanished, however, when the sky darkened and inhuman screams filled the air. Vergil's eyes darted to the portion of the sky where the demons were spawning from, where it almost appeared as if the heavens themselves were bleeding profusely.

"Vergil! Dante!" the twins' mother called from inside the house. The twins sprinted indoors as the monsters fell upon the house.

Vergil was the first inside and immediately started up the stairs. As he bounded up the steps two at a time, the ceiling exploded in a mass of fire and debris. Parts of the roof fell behind him and crushed the stairs. Dante, who had been barely keeping pace, had to jump back as the stairs were crushed in front of him. He screamed as more debris fell all around him. The weight was too much and the floor beneath him caved in under the pressure sending him screaming and falling into darkness below.

"Dante!" Vergil hollered at the spot where his brother had previously stood. Over head, several demons floated above the new hole in the roof but only seconds after their apparent triumph, several suits of armor flew from within the house and attacked. These armored sentries were a line of defense Sparda had left behind to protect his family. The magically powered golems struck out and fought, killing two demons out right.

Vergil continued running up the stairs as the monsters clashed over head. He rounded the corner and opened the door to his mother's room. "Mom! Mom!" he cried, tears pouring out of eyes from the fear of demons and the panic for his brother's safety. Eva kneeled down and hugged the boy.

"It's going to be okay, Vergil," she assured him, although she didn't sound any more confident than him. There was a giant crash outside that made them both freeze for a second, but Eva took her son and held him firm.

"Take this, Vergil," she said as she pressed a long katana and sheath into his hands. "Take this and hide back there. It's going to be over soon." Eva pushed Vergil towards the far corner of the room before turning her back to him. As she did, the wall in front of her exploded as one of the magical knights came crashing through, battered and inactive.

As the resulting cloud of dust and debris began to settle, a large demon emerged. His black reptilian skin was as thick as armor, and he had a long, snake-like head, with black slits for eyes and a single large horn that extended from the left side of his head and curved around the front of his neck twice before ending on his left shoulder. The demon's entire body rippled with power that flowed from a red, enormous double-edged sword that he held in his right hand. His clawed fingers gripped the hilt tightly as he started at Eva and Vergil.

The demon smiled cruelly, revealing a long row of white, fang-like teeth. Eva glared with pure fury at the invader. "Go away! You have no right to be here!" she yelled.

The demon only smiled wider, revealing even more teeth. "You are the one who has no right to be here," he sneered, his voice low and dark. The demon stepped closer to Eva, who edged back a little. "Lord Mundus will return very soon, but first he wants the sons of Sparda dead."

"Never!" roared Eva. The demon growled and leapt across the room, closing the gap between them very quickly, his blade pointed directly at Eva. The sword was too fast, and before she could move out of the way, the crimson blade sank into her shoulder before cutting down through her chest. Eva didn't even scream as the demon removed his sword, only to ram it into her stomach.

"Mother!" Vergil cried as he witnessed the demon tear the sword from her gut and let her fall to the floor. Vergil ran to his mother's side, only to see that it was too late. Her empty eyes stared back at him, accusing, unforgiving, not at all like the eyes of his loving mother.

Now that the woman was dead, the demon focused all of his attention and bloodlust on Vergil. "No worries boy, you'll soon join her!" the beast laughed maniacally as he swung his sword overhead, intending to bring the blood red sword down on Vergil's skull.

To Vergil, time froze. All he could think of was his dead mother and brother, and how he could do nothing to stop it. He felt depressed, furious, but most of all, ashamed of how weak he was, unable to save those close to him. His blood began to boil with anger, and all of his emotions swirled in his head until they merged to become what could only be described as pure rage.

As if he were possessed, Vergil grabbed his sheathed katana and in an instant blocked the oncoming blow. As the demon's blade connected with the sheath, there was an explosion of power. The katana clicked out of the sheath only an inch, but as it did a massive shockwave of power emanated from the edge, shattering the demon's sword, whose owner gawked in dismay. "What! No!" the demon howled as the power contained in his sword poured out, destroying the entire room, and even the entire wing of the house. With no floor to stand on, Vergil fell as the power of Yamato was unleashed on the demons and his home, knocking him out in the process.

How long he had been unconscious, Vergil didn't know. Upon coming to, he found that while the demons were gone, his home was nothing more than a pile of rubble that he now dug himself out of. Clinging to his sword, Yamato, for dear life, he rose from the debris and stared at his home, the tome of his mother and brother. Vergil didn't know what to do now, but all he could think of was the sight of his mother dying, and a newfound, all-consuming desire.

_I must be stronger!_

. . .

That was the day Vergil had vowed to become stronger than their father. He looked up from the ground and glared at the three red eyes high in the sky, his grip on Yamato tightening so much his hand began to bleed. "Soon," he promised, looking at the amulet in his hands. "Soon." Vergil forced himself to his feet and strung the chain around his neck before he trudged on, his eyes glued to the sky.

. . .

Nero ran down the street, backhanding a scarecrow as he tried to follow the sound of gunplay that he easily recognized as Dante's, for there was no mistaking those cannons he carried. The gunfire had stopped for a while, but the terrible power that hung over the sky hadn't vanished yet. Whatever was going on he needed to catch up.

. . .

Lady rode down the street, killing three devils along the way. A pack of hell hounds were chasing her but couldn't keep up with her bike. She whipped three grenades out and tossed them over her shoulder, sending a shower of hell hound bits into the air. "Don't you dare die, Dante," Lady whispered as she looked up at the malicious sky while rocketing down the drive.

. . .

Azkal sat on the roof of a skyscraper, looking down at the various hunters and devils who were moving throughout the city. Fires raged, buildings had fallen, and the blood of the fallen members of either side bathed the streets and walls. He looked around and scratched his chin with his devil arm. "Maybe I should get out of here. This is getting risky," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a flock of demon like bats flew within feet of his head. The devil panicked and swung his arm but lost his balance and fell off the building, screaming the whole way down.

This one ended up being mostly just trying to keep track of everyone and giving you my take on Vergil's past. I again want to say im sorry for my long absence, but I promise to have two more chapters up over the next few eeks so keep an eye out.

And again, thanks to archsage for the beta read


	16. Chapter 15: Vergil's Retribution

Here is the next Vergil chapter.

Vergil walked on the street, eyes darting and alert. His breathing was still a little haggard but most of the injuries he had sustained in his fight with Dante were healed so he felt good enough to keep moving. He had to find him again, to get Sparda and use it. He couldn't trust Dante to handle Mundus as he was now. Maybe he could try and head him off near Mundus?

His thoughts were interrupted as he vanished in a blur appearing above his last position. He looked down and saw a red spear made of crystal where he had been standing. Vergil landed next to the weapon and traced its origin to the adjoining roof. A large demon stood triumphant; his body was covered in a red cloak but Vergil saw his skin was hard and scaled with a two large curved horns protruding from his head. "Impressive, you dodged it. You really are fast." The demon chuckled.

Vergil glared at the beast and vanished again, appearing on the roof top across from the demon. The pair stared each other down while they sized each other up. "Mundus sent you?" Vergil asked.

The devil nodded. "I am Athren, Lord Mundus' greatest knight. He has charged me with the honor of killing you, son of Sparda." The devil said his voice chocked and vile. The demon held out his hand and a large red double bladed sword appeared in his hands.

Vergil scoffed and lowered in a fighting stance. "I'm in a hurry. Die quickly." He hissed, using air trick and appearing behind the devil and slashing him at the waist. But the blade only cut the discarded cloak. Vergil looked up in time to see the demon bringing his sword to bear. He jumped back as the roof was destroyed under the force of the attack. The demon pressed forward, throwing a thrust after Vergil. The attack was so fast he barely managed to dodge it and still received a small cut on his shoulder.

His face twisted to a snarl and Vergil launched a fireball at the devil. The blast connected fully but the demon only laughed. "What a weak spell! Are you even trying?" Athren roared as the smoke cleared revealing him unharmed. The devil whipped his hand up and summoned a swarm of red lances. With a flick he sent the blade hurling at Vergil.

Vergil only smirked as he created hundreds of his own summoned swords, and hurled them back, destroying his lances and bringing a storm of swords on the devil. The devil simply stood his ground, cutting the blades from the air before they touched him. "Is that all you can do?" he taunted but stopped when he saw Vergil was gone. The devil heard the flutter of cloth and looked down to see the white haired man appear crouched in front of him, his hand on his sword.

Vergil looked up and smiled. Before the devil could react, Vergil drew his blade upward catching him full in the chest and knocking the demon into the air with a deep gash across his chest. As the devil hit the ground Vergil sheathed his blade, giving a quick glance at the severe cut that nearly split the beast in two, "Foolishness" he scoffed. He gave a final dismissive look over his shoulder before walking on.

Vergil didn't see Athren's eyes open and didn't see him stand up. The monster suddenly gave a monstrous roar and launched himself at Vergil's back. He turned at the roar just in time to bring Yamato up to catch the attack. The two locked weapons, the devil forcing Vergil back.

"You are truly dangerous! I underestimated you! But not again! Now you die!" The devil howled as he forced Vergil back even more. Vergil strained simply to hold his ground, but it was hopeless, the demon had him beat in raw strength. Vergil tried to pull back, but the demon didn't let him run. He leaped overhead bringing the blade down. Vergil dodged the attack, but the smoke created from the attack blinded him so he couldn't evade the large hand that reached out and took hold of his collar. The devil yanked Vergil into a vicious headbutt, his horns cutting the sides of his head as his skull smashed into Vergil's. Disoriented, Vergil couldn't counter the powerful sword swing that cut across his chest.

Vergil stumbled as blood flowed freely from the fresh wound. The devil launched into another vicious thrust. Vergil managed to swing Yamato and parry the attack and strike the monster with Yamato's sheath before being forced to dodge another wide swing. Vergil saw the beast was off-guard and took his chance. He launched forward, drawing Yamato and slashing at the demons neck. Vergil stared shocked when Yamato was caught by the demon's left hand.

The devil chuckled as he drove his blade into Vergil's stomach. The younger devil coughed blood as the sword tore into him. Vergil glared up in time to see the devil reel back its fist and smash it into his face. Vergil was sent careening through the air, his sword slipping from his hand, till he smashed into a building's side. He started to fall to his feet when a pair of red spears impaled his hands pinning him to the wall, making him scream in pain.

Vergil raised his head to see the demon walking towards him, blade in hand, huge fanged smile marking his face. His vision blurred and turned red in places. He couldn't see properly, he was losing feeling in his body. _Am I dying? NO! I can't! Not here, not now! I have to beat Dante! I have to beat Mundus! I have to be stronger!_ His thoughts were shattered as pain shook his body. Looking down he saw the devil had driven his blade into his gut once again and was slowly twisting it.

"I have to say, you are very powerful but just not strong enough." The devil laughed again, leaning close so his black dead eyes met Vergil's fading blue. Even bleeding as he was, Vergil glared back, hatred in his eyes. The devil suddenly had a different look as if something new had donned on him. "No." he whispered to himself. "You're the same one from before, aren't you?"

Vergil didn't respond he simply glared at the devil trying to think of a way to escape and regain the upper hand. "You don't even remember do you?" Athren chuckled, twisting the sword a bit more making Vergil cringe and nearly scream. "This is simply poetic justice. Lord Mundus is indeed a great all knowing Lord to have sent me to kill you!" Athren kept chuckling for another moment. "It would be a shame if you didn't get the joke before you died, so I'll let you in on it."

The devil leaned in close, mere inches from Vergil and said very low, hissing almost. "I killed your mother."

The night came back fast as a bullet. The devils face illuminated by flames. He watched the face go back in time, the two horns becoming one but everything else was the same, the voice he knew, he knew this demon! This was the demon that had killed his mother!

Athren raised his free hand up; a fireball forming in his palm. "See you in hell, son of Sparda!" He thrust his hand forward generating a huge explosion. His eyes widened with shock. His fist had struck the wall behind Vergil, pushed off by Vergil's now free hand. In the next instant his other hand shot out striking Athren in the chest and creating a bolt of lightning that sent the devil careening back.

Athren recovered and looked up and saw Vergil fall to his feet, a dark blue vicious aura swirled behind him. Athren stared at Vergil's face, his eyes now glazed over a deep blue glow, replacing them. The power coming from this half breed, it filled him with . . . fear. Simple, terrifying fear. Vergil held out his hand, guided by some unseen force, Yamato came from where it had fallen and flew to its master's hand.

Vergil glared at Athren through bloody bangs. Rage. Nothing but rage drove him now. His wounds no longer ached, he felt as if he were invincible. Looking at the demon before him, he knew it was true. This devil couldn't stop him, he thought as he took a step towards Athren.

"You think this will save you? You're dead!" Athren charged at Vergil bringing his sword to bear in a powerful two handed swing. Vergil waited to the last second, knocking the sword aside. Athren swung around and launched a second attack at Vergil's back. The blade cut right through the afterimage Vergil had left. Athren never saw the attack that cut his arm, nor the one that got his back. He wildly swung his sword and received another cut on his leg and one across his face. Strike after strike left cuts across the demon's body from the unseen apparition. Another cut across his chest, and Athren gave a huge roar, a pillar of fire erupting around him.

Vergil finally appeared ahead of Athren. "You fool! You think these scratches will stop me? Ill tear you apart!"

Vergil looked at him blankly, the aura still swirling behind him. Athren didn't wait; he swung his sword and sent a crescent of fire at him. Vergil vanished before it even neared, but Athren swung the blade after him sending another crescent after him. Vergil dodged that one and three more before appearing above Athren and diving down on him. The devil swung his blade and sent a huge crescent at him. There was a small explosion before Vergil appeared again standing away from him. Athren spun on Vergil and smirked at the small embers on his coat.

"You're not as fast as you think." He bragged.

Vergil calmly walked over where Yamato's sheathe was and retrieved it. "You simply do not understand how fast I am, insect."

"Really? I managed to burn you and I'm untouched. So enlighten me, how fast are you?" Athren smirked.

Vergil slowly swung Yamato and slid the blade into its sheathe. "You've been dead for 30 seconds."

Athren stared blankly before a line appeared in the middle of his head that drew his body half. Two more lines appeared horizontally over his face and chest. Without a sound the devil fell to the ground in several pieces.

Vergil walked past the pile of flesh that had once been a devil. He stopped and gave the former devil knight a final glance before burning it to ash with a fireball and spitting on the ashes. "Rot in hell you filth." He hissed.

I felt Vergil deserved some revenge for his mother. So that's the next chapter. As always I ask for reviews. Thanks go to Queen sydon for the beta read. New chapters coming so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 16: Going up?

Dante Chapter!

Dante walked in front of a high standing skyscraper and looked skyward. Hanging above the building was the eerie eyes of the demon lord staring over the city. He glared up for nearly a minute before giving a confident smirk. "See ya soon old fart." He said, whistling as he walked into the building to find a way up. The lobby was practically overflowing with demons tearing up the place, but they all stopped their rampant destruction when Dante entered. "Don't stop on my account, carry on." He waved as he walked into the lobby. The demon's parted allowing him to pass into the room and slowly surrounded him.

Dante swaggered his way towards the stairs but was stopped when a massive demon stood before him. The beast was nothing but rippling muscle, towering over Dante. Dante stepped to the right, and the demon stepped in his way. He went left, the demon went left. He stood for a second and tapped his chin. "Open sesame!" he called throwing out his arms. The demon stood unmoving. "Well it was worth a shot." He sighed. Without warning he kicked the massive demon knocking him back into the other devils. The smaller demons were crushed but the brute stood up seemingly unharmed.

Sparks jumped from the damaged stereo the devil had knocked over which began to play sweet clear classical music. Dante whipped out ivory and shot the box. After a second of ear splitting feedback, heavy rock music sounded in the business lobby. "That's better." He said stretching his neck. "Cmon, ugly. I can't play forever!" The brute charged at Dante, the smaller demons following his lead and attacking from all sides.

Dante jumped on the demon's head, kicking off its face and jumping high into the air onto the chandelier in the middle of the room. He starting swinging above the devils, the chandelier moving around in a circle. As the chandelier started really moving, bullets started raining from his guns on the sea of devils. Three devil soldiers flew up next to him their blades raised. Dante grabbed the chandelier and swung the ornament into the demons knocking them through the walls.

The brute leaped onto the chandelier with Dante landing with a shockwave. He reached for Dante but he was already gone, hanging onto the ceiling, rebellion in his free hand. He gave a huge smile before he cut the chain holding up the chandelier sending it and the brute crashing into the floor. A large part of the roof also fell with it forcing Dante to the ground. Hell hounds, wraiths, prides, envys, lusts, sloths, and countless other kinds of devils attacked from all sides when he hit the floor.

Dante spun up, cutting an arc around and sending them back. The devils kept charging like mad dogs from every direction. Dante leapt around evading the attacks while carving the devils apart. He kicked a pride back into the horde and stabbed a lust into the ground. He drew his guns and began firing in a wide arc, making a circle among the beasts. He stood his ground firing in front, to both sides, and behind him in a mad dance of bullets. He shoved the barrel down the throat of one devil and after its head was gone curb stomped another that had lunged at him.

A new void was made as the brute rejoined the fray, bashing aside his own demon brothers he swung both fists down on Dante. The smoke cleared and Dante was sitting patiently on the demons shoulder. The beast tried to snatch him, but Dante jumped to his other shoulder. The demon tried again and this time Dante rolled back cutting demon's back as he fell down. "Over here dumbass!" he called waving. The brute swung around with his massive arms but Dante ducked just before he connected. The arm instead struck down a line of demons that had been behind him. "C'mon big guy you can get me. C'mon, your best shot right here." Dante taunted, pointing to his chin.

The devil threw a huge punch that Dante evaded, letting it destroy the devils behind him. Dante kept dodging the devils strikes but the other devils were not as lucky being destroyed by their own kind. Dante dodged another strike letting it destroy the floor instead, but didn't notice the devil reach through the smoke and grab his shirt. "Uh oh." The brute roared as he hurled Dante up through the ceiling. "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." He complained as he smashed through ceiling after ceiling till he finally hit one strong enough to stop him. He opened his eyes to see the brute leaping after him and throw a crushing punch on him. The massive fist destroyed the ceiling with a massive explosion of power.

"Well, I'm done." He said, now standing behind the brute. "Gotta go but it's been fun." The brute spun around and threw another straight punch that Dante caught with one hand. The demon tried to pull back but Dante held the monster in place. Dante threw his whole body foreword into a shattering uppercut the caught the beasts muscled chin and sent him flying through the ceiling and still kept going into the sky.

Dante hopped through the hole he had made and saw he was on the roof. He looked around before turning and starring straight into the three red eyes of Mundus. The eyes were level with him now, the red rift hanging just above them as they stood and stared. Finally Dante smirked. "Long time no see Mundus. Now go to hell."

"Always the arrogant fool. So much like your traitor of a father." Mundus growled. "You still do not understand the power you are tempting."

"Really? Cause last time I thought the scoreboard was me one, and you zip." Dante confidently smirked as he taunted the devil lord.

"I admit my loss to you was a severe shame. But I learned from that time. I took you too lightly before, trying to come before I had recovered my full powers, but now I've come to burn you and this entire world. You will be the first."

"That sounds like fun and all, really. But see I'm having lady and some pals over for poker night tomorrow, so can't do that. Rain check?" He smiled.

Mundus laughed a deep dark chuckle. "You truly are an arrogant basturd. I shall enjoy this far more than I should." The earth began to shake as he finished speaking. The rift in the sky suddenly ripped wider, like a strip of cloth being torn open, the sky split into a red emptiness. Moments later a massive white statue appeared and fell from the sky. The statue was hundreds of feet tall, with huge angelic like wings spreading from its back and along stone beard. The white feathers rained over the city as the statues feet touched ground. The red orbs flew into the statues face, causing a third eye to appear on its forehead. Mundus, now in his full form spread his arms out sending waves of demonic energy across the city.

Dante stood staring as the devil lord took his position, he remembered this form from mallet island, but he noticed one drastic change. The hole in Mundus' chest was gone, completely repaired as if had never been there.

"Now do you see? It is a shame a devil of your caliber must die. You would be useful. This is your last chance to escape death and join me."

"Sorry. I'm self employed." Dante smiled. He reached to his back and grabbed Sparda's hilt. "let's do this, one more time pops."

Dante drew the blade from his back, as soon as he did a massive explosion rocked the building. Dante was blocked from view as a cloud of power surrounded him. A pillar of energy struck into the sky twisting the black sky to a vortex. Finally the cloud around him faded reveling a new being in Dante's place. He was the same size as Dante, but now the beast had black and red armor like skin and claw fingers. His muscles had bulked up under his blood red coat. From his back, four thin bat like wings fanned out and curved back behind him. Two large horns grew from his head curving down slightly with a vertical gem set in the center, glowing an otherworldly red. Dante's face still retained a human like appearance except that his skin was now red and slightly reptilian. The top half of his face was covered by a mask of sorts that was also armor like but let his now red glowing eyes shine through.

Dante swung Sparda onto his shoulder and looked at himself. "This is new." He remarked before staring up at Mundus. "Now, let's finish this."

Here it is, the epic fight between Dante and Mundus. If your wondering about Dante's new look, its simple. his form is a blend of his demon form and Sparda's since he is using the Sparda sword that transformed him last time he used it but now that his own power has grown to match his father's his own power meshes with sparda's making Dante kickass-mode!


	18. Chapter 17:Dante VS Mundus Showtime!

Is there really anything I can say before this fight? Enjoy!

Mundus stared down at Dante's new form. "A pointless effort, even transformed you are worthless in my shadow!" Mundus roared as he swung his fist down on the building destroying the entire skyscraper. Dante flew high, spreading his wings and evading the attack. Mundus swung his fist back trying to swat Dante down but He dived underneath the fist and drew Ebony and ivory from his back. He squeezed the triggers and sent a barrage red blasts erupting from his gun. The bullets struck Mundus with a small explosion for each blast.

Red light glowed around Mundus' forehead before hundreds of red lances were fired at Dante. He spun and dived dodging the storm of energy made weapons. He kept firing his powered up guns on the devil lord as he evaded the blades. Dante spun away and flew higher in the sky, putting distance between himself and Mundus. Mundus spread his wings and gave one powerful flap that lifted him into the air after him. A red ball of energy gathered in his hands and he thrust it foreword sending a huge beam after Dante. Dante dodged the attack and turned around diving down on Mundus with Sparda drawn behind him.

"Fool!" Mundus cried as a pentagram appeared over his face. A massive ray of white light erupted from the center of the circle. Dante swung Sparda foreword sending a massive black slash ahead that intercepted the ray. The two attacks exploded so powerfully the earth below shook from the force. Dante dived through and passed Mundus delivering a vicious slash across his face as he passed.

Mundus spun, trying to hit Dante with his wings, but Dante slipped past, coming back around to charge at Mundus. Mundus unleashed another barrage of lances over the son of Sparda. Dante again blocked most of them but was grazed by two he missed. When Dante neared, Mundus swung his fist at him, but Dante dodged the massive stone fist and cut the arm. Dante leaped at Mundus' head but the devil opened his mouth letting loose a powerful cone of energy than enveloped Dante.

Dante spun out of the blast, his body smoking but relatively unharmed. He gripped the sword tighter and swung the blade up, causing another huge black slash to lash out. Mundus growled and raised his hand, catching the slash and crushing it. "Pathetic!" Mundus raised his hand and swung it foreword summoning a storm of meteors to rain down on Dante. Dante spun and dived, dodging several of them and slashing some stray ones away while he resumed his charge. Mundus fired another beam from his hands but Dante spun out of the way. Mundus swung his arm in a large hook as Dante neared but he dived below it towards Mundus' feet.

Dante did a quick aerial spin before flying straight up next to Mundus. He dragged Sparda from Mundus' leg all the way up his torso and his face leaving a huge cut along the devil lords body. When Mundus reared back from the attack, Dante swung the blade horizontally sending another black slash across his face, leaving a deep slash across the devil's face. Mundus raised both hands in a brutal hammer and smashed Dante down, the force sending him all the way back to the ground and crashing in a huge crater. Nearby buildings collapsed in burying the son of Sparda under tons of rubble.

Mundus slowly descended touching ground with heavy force, giving a single flap of his wings. "Is that it? Are you done?" he boomed.

The mass of rubble stirred once, twice, and then exploded in a mass of rock and steel in every direction. A red streak shot from the ground into the sky before circling back and landing on top of the pile it had come from. Dante glared up at the demon lord, before holding his hand out and pulling his fingers back. "Bring it on, old fart." He taunted.

Mundus roared and lifted his hands. The remains of the city around him lifted into the sky. Chunks of buildings and streets flew into the sky. With another wave, the debris flew after Dante. He stepped back and got a running start before leaping into the air, landing on the side of one of the flying buildings, running towards Mundus. Another large piece flew at him and collided with his foothold moments before he leaped off to another one. The chunks of buildings smashed into each other attempting to crush Dante and sending more bits of debris into the sky. Dante leaped from one to the other leapfrogging his way closer to Mundus. Mundus threw three huge buildings in Dante's way trying to block his path, but the devil hunter split the structures with a single swing of Sparda.

Mundus raised his hand and brought a storm of meteors down towards Dante as he advanced. Dante leaped foreword and grabbed a large side of what had once been an apartment building. With a quick spin he threw the building upward to intercept the meteors. He leapt foreword spreading his wings and charging at Mundus through the debris. Mundus brought his hands together to crush Dante Between them, But Dante brought Sparda up and cut right through one of his hands, flying higher. Mundus looked after Dante but bullets rained from above pelting his face with explosions. Mundus shook the attack off and looked up, readying his wings to chase his enemy, but Dante appeared from behind the bullets, diving straight at him, Sparda in both hands with black energy swirling around the blade.

Dante swung and connected full force on His head. A gargantuan black slash erupted from the blade crashing Mundus' head into the ground. The massive demon fell to the ground with a huge crash, destroying everything beneath him. Dante holstered Sparda and drew his guns, raining a bombardment of red shells on the fallen demon. He finally stopped shooting and hovered in the air looking down as the smoke cleared. Mundus did not move on the ground, the only time the statue looked natural. He lowered himself closer to the demon, intent to deliver a true final blow. Before he touched the ground a white pentagram appeared on the back of Mundus's head. "Shit!" he called.

The ray of white light erupted from the circle completely enveloping Dante before he could dodge or block. The blast scorched over his whole body sending him high into the air before he managed to regain control. He flexed his wings, though damaged and burnt still managed to support him, but blood still poured from all over. Dante was so focused on his injuries he didn't see Mundus picking himself up and slowly rise behind him. Suddenly he was aware of a shadow hanging over him and turned just in time to be smacked down to the ground. He skidded over the ground for almost a mile before he finally stopped his breathing haggard and strained. He snapped his head up in time to swat away a barrage of lances, but three made it through, one piercing his shoulder and two piercing his stomach.

"You wrenched little bug. You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since your father spawned you!" Mundus roared over the city. "You, This city, this world, all of it will burn!" Mundus held out each of his hands, and a large red sphere formed in each one. A third red sphere appeared in front of his third eye as two more red orbs appeared around his feet. Giant bolts of red lighting connected the red orbs, which made them change color to a light white. A pentagram was drawn inside the five points and a final ball of white light formed in the center.

Dante stared up at the vast display of might. Bits of rocks and cars were being thrown around by the wind from the attack Mundus was preparing. He swung Sparda to the side, destroying the concrete underneath him with the power of the swing. "Last call." He whispered to himself. A vortex of black and red energy gathered around Dante. Black waves and tendrils of power wrapped around him and his blade, the ground around him cracked as the force crushed it. An instant later his head snapped up, his wings fanned out and Dante sprinted from his spot with a mighty yell. He got a running start and launched himself into the air straight at Mundus.

Mundus gave a mighty roar and all the power fused together before pouring out in a blinding burst of white light. Dante became a dark red streak shooting into the white abyss. When the two connected, a wave of force shook the city, even the earth to its very core. The heat and intensity burned Dante's skin, and even set the nearby buildings ablaze. Dante struggled to hold himself or push, the power of the attack was intense and more powerful than anything that had been thrown at him before. The edges of the light began to burn his wings and bits of his armor like skin we starting to burn away. Dante gave a low growl which slowly grew, changing, and growing to an ear splitting roar that sent a series of black slashes throughout the white light. The wave of light was cut and split apart, striking in smaller spots across the city destroying entire blocks and turning them to nothing but ash. Dante shot through the opening he made, the tip of his blade aimed right at Mundus. Mundus brought his hand up to stop him, but Dante smashed straight through like it wasn't even there connecting with the center of his chest in full force.

Everything paused when the tip of the sword touched Mundus, but in the next instant a shattering explosion rocked the sky, and the next moment, Dante flew past Mundus, flying through the new gaping hole in his chest.

Mundus stared at the sky before him in disbelief. _This is just like before! Just like with Sparda!_ His memories recalled the dark knight piercing his chest the same way years ago. Before Mundus could try to steady himself, Dante tossed Sparda into the air and drew both guns and firing two massive red blasts behind him without looking. The blasts connected and threw Mundus to the ground with an echoing explosion.

Dante hovered in the air, one of his wings were gone, his whole body dripping bold from some cut, burn or injury. He slowly fell, gliding himself down as easily as possible. He hit the ground and stumbled, using Sparda to steady himself. He took a few haggard breaths as his form changed back to a human. Dante struggled to look up and glared at Mundus' head lying in the street. "That's . . ." He held his hand up catching Sparda as it fell. ". . . game" He said between heavy breaths, a smile pulling at his lips.

And Mundus goes dowwwwwwn! I really wanted this fight to be great and I really hoped it turned out well, but wait kiddes, it's not over! Also I want to apologize for being late on the update but I'm in collage give me a break!


	19. Chapter 18: Fall of Mundus

Dante shook his head to try and stable his vision. When he felt capable, he took a few slow steps towards Mundus' fallen form. The huge stone body was covered in the scars of their battle; underneath the rock was a swirling mass of bleeding white flesh. The white skin was moving slower than it had in the beginning, injured and weary from the battle. Mundus' hands were gone, his body barley holding itself together.

It was over.

"You wrenched basturd." He coughed out, even his voice showing the strain of the battle.

"Still got some life left in there, huh?" Dante smirked. "Too bad. You might have made a nice lawn ornament."

"Arrogance, son of Sparda. It was your father's sin, it is yours as well. That will be your undoing."

"Seems to me you're the one who's lost. What's wrong? I thought I was just a worm? He I'm a lot more annoying than that."

"You think you've won? Ha. You're nothing. True you have done incredible injury to me, but everything you've done since the moment you set out after me has been my doing. My plan! I overlooked this before but I am prepared now, even for this." Mundus craned his head slightly and howled to the sky. "Azkal!"

In a flash of smoke, the familiar devil appeared standing on Mundus's head. Azkal glanced at Dante, a boastful grin on his face above his crossed arms. He gave a wave to Dante with his clawed hand. "Nice to see ya again Dante." He smirked.

Dante growled at the low level devil. "You two faced son of a bitch."

"Last I checked I've got one face. Two arms, but one face." Azkal chuckled over Dante.

"I really should have let Lady shoot you."

"Yeah, that might have been a good idea."

"So at least let me know why. I thought Mundus scared you? I thought you wanted to kill Mundus?"

"Azkal only came to you on my orders. I wanted him to lure you to me before you tried anything clever. He was also the backup plan incase you were stronger than I anticipated. His low power made you trust him. Ha. How foolish." Mundus chuckled to himself, the sound booming over the destroyed landscape. "But now it is over, Azkal, kill him."

Azkal popped his neck and stretched his arms. "No prob boss." Azkal flexed his whole body getting ready to leap. Dante brought Sparda up to guard himself, and waited. Azkal flared his eyes before chuckling. "There is just one thing first though." Without warning, Azkal drove his demonic arm into the stone of Mundus' head at his feet.

"What are you doing? You basturd! You traitorous fucking basturd! Release me! Release me!" Mundus howled in otherworldly screams. His screams echoed and sounded higher and higher. Azkal forced the claw deeper into the stone, white waves and trails of energy flowed from Mundus encircling Azkal. Mundus's whole body glowed and began to turn to this white light and continue to flow into and over Azkal. Dante could only stare in disbelief.

There was a blinding flash making Dante turn away, and when he looked back, Mundus was gone, Azkal now stood in his place, appearing unchanged except for a third eye that opened on his forehead.

"What the hell did you do?" Dante asked.

Azkal chuckled and looked right into Dante's eyes. "I killed Mundus."

Dante's eyes widened in shock. There was no trace of Mundus left after the display Azkal had put on. "Well, I guess problem solved. But what about you?"

Azkal chuckled to himself. "Me? I took all of his power." He began laughing loudly, his voice echoing.

"You're a two faced basturd alright. And your laugh is really annoying."

"Oh come on, don't say mean things like that. You know it's because of you that this all happened. I owe everything to you." He said with a grin. "I had to convince Mundus to let me lure you out, oh he wanted to kill soo bad. I told him he could take you on and I would wait around just in case, but in all honesty, I didn't know which way it was gonna go."

"So you lied the whole time?"

"No. I didn't lie when I said you were the only one who could kill him. See, I've always wanted to boost my own powers, and sure I could consume a devil here and there but that's not enough. I am very ambitious. So when Mundus started up this plan, I hatched one of my own. Get the two strongest devils to fight each other down, then come in and pick off the winner, but wow, you both being so injured I could take you both was a dream come true." Azkal laughed again as he stepped towards Dante. "I had hoped it would work out like this, Mundus beaten, you weak. It all worked out." He took another step towards Dante, making him pull Sparda into a guard. "But see, unlike Mundus, I know your power, and the power of Sparda is something to be feared, and desired. So to complete my clever little plan, I'll be taking Sparda too. No devil in the past will equal the power of Mundus and the power of Sparda together." Azkal again busted laughing.

"You don't listen, do you?" Dante snarled as he pulled out ebony. "Your laugh annoys me." He said as he squeezed the trigger rapidly. The bullets tore into Azkal's chest, making him jerk, but not having any other noticeable effect.

"Ow. That hurt." Azkal launched himself at Dante, his speed was unreal and Dante brought Sparda up to protect himself. Azkal's claws struck the blade nearly knocking Dante over from the sheer force of the attack. The razor edge fingers wrapped round the blade pulling it aside. Azkal twisted his whole body into a powerful straight with his human arm, striking Dante's gut.

Dante Gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He felt his ribs break and was thrown back, Sparda being held in Azkal's grip as it slipped from his. Dante flew back until a slab of upturned concrete stopped him. He glared back at Azkal who stood with Sparda still clutched in his demonic hand, his eyes were being blocked by blood and his legs refused to lift him. His power was spent, it was a miracle he was still conscious.

"I really do like this." Azkal smirked as he took the sword in his human right hand. "So much power, I didn't even think it would be this much." He started laughing manically again. "This is too perfect!" He suddenly snapped back and looked down on Dante. "A shame really. But unlike Mundus, or anyone else you may have fought, I'm not about to let you live to cause trouble later." An instant later Azkal was standing in front of Dante. Dante leaped up, throwing a punch at his face, but Azkal struck out his demonic claws, the blades stabbing Dante through his stomach. "It's been real, Dante." Azkal said as he raised Sparda high above his head. "Goodbye." With a shattering swing he brought the blade down on Dante, slashing across his chest from his shoulder to his waist.

Dante didn't speak. No comebacks or boasts. His eyes rolled back as Azkal retracted his claws, letting the devil hunter fall off the edge behind him, down into a deep crevice created by Mundus' fall. Azkal watched till the demon hunter hit the bottom and remained unmoving. Azkal smiled down on the body. Turning away, his back suddenly ripped open, a set of white angelic wings sprouting from his back. Azkal took to the sky, flying to the rift in the sky. He flew along the tear, dragging Sparda along the sky, cutting the rift wider, laughing the whole time.

Demons poured out of the demon world, flooding over the world like never before. Frosts, prides, scarecrows, bats, every kind of devil imaginable was being unleashed over the world, and the only man capable of stopping it was lying in the dark, his heart no longer beating.

Thats it. Its all in the open! Azkal was the mastermind! Sad thing is im afriad you all sw this coming but i did my best to hide it. And oh no! Dante! its not over yet kids! sadly my computer is having technical problems so i may be out for awhile, but i will be back and so will Dante!

Reviws?


	20. Chapter 19:Lady's stand

Hey im back. I have a new computer, spotty wifi, and new chapters! i'll be trying to get out one a week for while.

Lady could only stare in awe as she watched the small red light clash with the massive stone demon that towered over the city. Could this really be Dante? The lazy, smartass Dante she knew? It didn't seem that this power could come from him. She continued to watch as the city was being destroyed under the weight of these two godlike beings clash, all the way to the final clash where she watched Dante smash through the demon's chest, tearing a massive hole and sending him down, this time for good.

But then she saw Dante fall. He must have been hurt seeing as how much he got hit. She kicked the throttle of her bike and roared down the street. It would take some time to reach where they fell, but she kept on the throttle the whole way, driving through a few demolished buildings, and using bits of rocks as ramps to pass the blocked streets. The demons were all but gone, many of them had been killed in the crossfire of the battle between Dante and the giant demon, the others were rattled with her bullets.

She slid to a stop near where they fell, but she couldn't see the big demon anymore. Did the body disappear already? She looked around before movement above caught her attention. Lady looked up to a higher set of ground in time to see Dante and another devil. This human devil was holding Sparda! He was holding it high in the air, and he was standing in front of Dante. Before she could cry out, the blade fell, cutting Dante and sending him back off the ledge.

"Dante!" She yelled as he fell to the ground below. Lady kicked the bike foreword, flying down to see Dante lying on the ground, not getting up.

Lady stuck the bike in the ground and ran to his side. "Dante! Wake up! Dante!" She called, looking him over. He was a wreck. He had cuts all over, holes in his shoulders and stomach, and smaller ones in his chest, all of which were bleeding. The worse was the cut across his chest that made Lady gasp. The cut went across his whole body, and was so deep, she could see his heart. It wasn't beating.

"No. Get up Dante! Get up!" She called, shaking him. Tears burned in her eyes as she tried to press on the wounds, slap his face, but her eyes kept going to his exposed heart that wasn't beating. Tears fell across her face now, some even dropping on him. "Dammit Dante! Don't you dare! Move! Move you lazy . . .!" She trailed off. She didn't know what to do. Dante was tough, she had even thought he was immortal but there was no way to treat Injuries like this. Lady sobbed and cried harder as she beat the fallen man's chest, trying to elect any reaction from him. It just didn't seem possible.

Her crying was interrupted when an inhuman sound came from behind. She spun around to see a frost demon land near her bike. Lady whipped her pistol out and shot the beast in the head three times before it fell. The frost was immediately replaced by a couple of pride demons behind it and a team of large hulking demons with long razor claws.

Lady stood up and removed her scorpion machine gun, leveling her weapons. "You better get up Dante!" she squeezed the triggers spreading bullets over the advancing horde. One of the claw devils leaped to the side trying to come at her from the side. Lady brought the .45 over and dropped him without even glancing. As soon as the demons fell, more came to replace them. More prides, claws, and even new frosts and other devils. Lady reloaded her guns in a flash before continuing to bury bullets into them. The devils fell but a sound behind her made her whip around in time to see a pride lifting his scythe over Dante. She leaped over the man and kicked the beast back, his head coming off in the process. When she landed from the kick, lady spun the scorpion behind her, shooting up the devils behind her in a sweeping motion.

A frost leaped on the heads of the other demons leaping at lady and stabbing with its claws. Lady evaded the attack and kicked the demon between the legs. In a quick flash she grabbed a grenade and shoved it into the demon's mouth, kicking it back into the hoard as she kept the pin. After a few seconds the devil blew apart, along with several of those closest to it. The devil's numbers were only growing, for every one she killed, five more came to replace it. Lady emptied the scorpion, but a scythe nearly took her arm, making her drop the gun. She grabbed the rocket launcher from her back and fired. The rocket carried the demon back into the rest and tore the horde apart sending bits of demons everywhere.

She drew the other .45 to replace her lost gun and stood over Dante, firing in all directions to hold off the devils, but their numbers were overwhelming. She tossed grenades out and emptied her guns, tossing them into the air. Lady grabbed her rocket launcher and jabbed the blade in the ground, sending a barrage of small rockets into the crowd. While the rockets held them off, she pulled a pair of clips from her skirt as her pistols fell back to her. She slammed both clips into the guns grabbing them and continuing to shoot the devils up.

The hoard was closing in now on the pointless defense Lady mustered. She cursed herself and Dante a dozen times as the demons grew so close she had to kick some back to get breathing room. There was suddenly a flash of lighting and a whole team of devils were vaporized. Driven in their place was a silver sword with a bat wing guard. A moment later a large set of black boots appeared on the pommel, the owner raining bullets on the devils from a set of large handguns.

"Trish!" The older women leaped off the sword, pulling it with her and landing a few feet behind lady. She glanced down at Dante before staring at the wall of demon's that surrounded them.

"How's Dante?" She asked

"He's . . . hurt." Lady choked up for a second, unable to go any farther.

Trish looked from Dante to Lady before glaring at the devils around them again. "Ok. We need to deal with these basturds first." She said, raising Luce and Ombra and pumping bullets into the circle of demons. Lady followed her lead and aimed her guns, emptying the clips before reloading in a flash. Lady hopped back, dropping more grenades. Her boot bumped against Dante and a moment later, Trish's back pressed against her's. Back to back, the girls kept unloading their guns around them. Bullets flew around them as casings bounced and piled on the ground. Lady dropped her pistols when they were out, not having time to reload, drawing Kalina Ann to replace the weapons.

The rocket carried the first frost devil back and exploded into the group but the void was filled seconds later. Without missing a beat, Lady stabbed the nearest devil and drove it into the ground, the hysteric rockets opening and barraging the demons and clearing more space. Lady kicked the demon off her blade and fired the glaive into the masses before swinging the blade around, carving the heads off half the devils in the circle.

Trish was keeping pace. Firing bullets from her guns, each one charged yellow with lighting. The lighting chained to different devils, killing multiple demons with each shot, and making a hellva show. The few demons that got close were sent flying with a sharp kick or lighting charged sweep of Alastor. A pride devil leaped overhead trying to come down, but Trish kicked the demon in midair, feeding it the Barrel of her gun before blowing its head off.

Despite the valiant efforts and relentless attacks, the devils were too many and were encroaching on the site. Lady batted away a pair of scythes with Kalina Ann, but became locked with a frost demon when it launched itself at her. Trish drew Alastor and cut away the demons that were beginning to overwhelm them. She kicked a demon away, turning it into an electrified bomb that collided with the others. A claw slipped past her guard, giving her a gash on her shoulder. Another devil leaped over Lady and gave her three deep cuts across her back before Trish cut it down. "Lady?" Trish yelled.

Lady threw a frost back and fired another rocket into them. "I'm fine." She snapped, but her breathing was ragged and strained. The cut was the last line in a stack of bruises and pile of exhaustion that was taking its toll. Trish's question distracted her long enough that a frost demon charged her, pinning her down and stabbing at her. Trish managed to put Alastor between them but one of the claws still pierced her shoulder when Lady knocked the demon off her. Trish launched to her feet, her left shoulder hung limply with a large hole in it bleeding profusely.

The demons sensed the weakness in their prey, and slowly circled the women. Lady leveled kalian Ann while Trish held Alastor with her good arm, and managed to put her left hand around the hilt. The mass of demons slowly tensed their muscles, the air itself thick with blood became heavier as the demons killer intent fell over them. Lady braced herself as the demons tensed for the last push. Trish looked back at Dante, still laying on the ground, his injuries didn't look like they had healed at all. A tear burned in her eyes as she looked at him. She knew it. She knew it would end like this. It just didn't seem right. But something in her said that this was how it should be, defending him to the end.

The demons all pulled back and lunged foreword, the frosts and claw demons leaping high in the air while the prides and other devils jumped lower, their bodies blocked the girl's vision as they descended on them. Lady squeezed the trigger and Trish swung Alastor with all her strength.

Time froze for a moment. The devils suspended in the air, the girls throwing their all into their final attacks, everything stood still for what seemed like an eternity. There was a loud ring, making the air vibrate and hum. Both Trish and Lady's eyes were drawn to a figure beyond the demons. Their eyes widened in fear as he slowly slid the blade into it's sheathe with a satisfying click. With the click, lines appeared across each devil, carving nearly all of them in half. An instant later, the demons fell apart and vanished in a massive swirl of ash, blowing into the wind, leaving behind only Lady, Trish, Dante, and Vergil.

Bum bum bum! if anyone has a question as to why dante is alive now, ask in a reviw if enough people ask, i will explain, until then, later

reviws?


	21. Chapter 20: Resolve

Heres the next chapter, enjoy

Vergil glared over his shoulder at the two women before turning and striding towards them. Lady didn't know how to react as the man walked at them. Her hand trembled on the rocket launcher in her hand, debating if she should take a shot or not. It only felt like a second but Vergil was already in front of her and without a word, he stepped past her, standing over Dante. Vergil looked down on his brother for what seemed like an eternity. Lady and Trish both watched silent, curious and anxious at what he was going to do.

"Get up." He finally said, making Lady flinch. "Get up, Dante. You can do better than that." Without warning, Vergil flipped Dante over and grabbed Rebellion from his back. Before either of them could stop him, Vergil drove the blade down through Dante's back.

Lady was the first to react, grabbing Vergil's collar and pulling him inches from her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Vergil didn't respond. He didn't even so much as show a hint of concern or remorse. "Foolish girl." He said calmly. Lady was about to knock his teeth in when. . .

"You're an ass." A gruff voice came. Lady stared at Vergil, but his lips hadn't moved. She let go of his collar and looked down at Dante. The red coat shift as Dante turned himself over, his blue eyes looking up at them. "That's twice you stabbed me with my own sword. Wanna go for the trifecta?"

Lady looked from Dante to Vergil with complete confusion but also relief. She stepped in front of Dante and looked at him. The cut on his chest was still there, but his heart was beating again and the other injuries had mostly healed, except for the sword sticking out of his chest. "Dante are you okay?" she asked.

He gave a quick smile, but winced a little. "Never better." He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest. "Except I feel a draft, anybody else?" With a chuckle he pushed rebellion out of his chest and let it bounce on the ground behind him.

"Where is Mundus?" Vergil asked without looking at Dante.

He sighed before responding. "Dead."

Vergil twitched slightly at the word. "You killed him?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No"

"Didn't think so. This runt Azkal swooped in after I had him beat and killed him, took all his power too."

"Azkal? That basturd! I knew I should have shot him." Lady cursed.

"So that's the one who's been cackling all this time." He said looking up. "Where is Sparda?"

"He took it after he . . . tripped me." Dante tried to save the situation with another smile. Vergil nodded and started walking away. "Where the hell are you going?" Dante asked.

"To clean up your mess." Vergil stopped for a second glaring at Dante over his shoulder. "Why don't you sit there like a good boy. I'll be back to kill you later."

Vergil turned to leave then, but Trish spoke up. "Vergil, wait."

"Silence!" he snapped, making all of them step back. "I came to confirm what I already knew. You are not my mother, you are a devil. In memory of my mother I saved you once, but if I meet you again, I will kill you." Without another sound, Vergil vanished in a blur.

"Well, I guess I better go." Dante said, patting off his pant legs and grabbing his sword.

"Are you insane?" lady asked jumping in his way. "It's a miracle you're alive. You need to rest and recover."

Dante placed a hand on her head. "Can't do that. I've got a mess to clean up. Now what kind of responsible adult would I be if I didn't take care of that. I need to set a good example for the kids." Dante only got two steps past her before lady grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"That doesn't matter Dante! You nearly died! I-I don't want you too." She snapped, but her voice cracked, her eyes starting to water again. "You can't worry us like that again."

Dante didn't even look at Lady at first. He only stared at the ground. But he looked up meeting her eyes with strong determination in his own. "I have to do this lady. This is my mess, my fault. My whole life I've been cleaning up after my dad, all the loose ends he left, and the problems he left unsolved. I don't want that. I will solve this. I made this, I lost Sparda to that monster, and I let him kill Mundus. I have to kill him, I have to fix this." Dante brought a hand up and brushed the side of her face. "Please do me this much. Wait for me at the shop." His eyes were drawn to the blood on her back. "Blood doesn't suit you."

"Dante, I know how you feel, it's the same as with my father but . . ." whatever she was going to say was cut off as Dante kissed her. Lady froze, unable to do anything than return the kiss. It seemed too soft for someone as strong as Dante.

He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. "Trust me."

Lady hesitated but gave him a comforting smile before giving a quick peck on the cheek. "Sure."

Dante stepped away and over to Trish. "You ok?"

"Fine." She said waving a hand. "It's a scratch." There was a long silence for a moment. "Do what you have to do Dante. We'll always be behind you." Trish raised her head and gave him a warming smile.

"Thanks Trish. I'll see you at the shop." With that, Dante turned and started walking away. He was nearly into the buildings when Lady called to him. He turned around in time to take a bullet to the forehead that knocked him on the ground.

"That's to remind you to come back." She said holstering her pistol.

Dante lay on the ground staring at the sky. "God, I'm more scared of the women in my life than the demons."

Okay confession time, I messed up in the last chapter. I forgot I split the last chapter in half , so now I ask, if you don't get why Dante is still alive review and ill explain., or just review anyway.


	22. Chapter 21: Nero's fight

** Here's the next chapter, a redemption for poor Nero who has been left out. Now to explain Dante's survival. The closest was Archsage, his idea about Dante rebooting was almost right. By all rights Dante was dead, but being stabbed by his own sword, which I believe contained a portion of his own power, gave him a kick start to let his regeneration take over, kind of like a defibrillator shocks a person's heart back in rhythm. But enough of that, on to the kickassness. **

Dante slowly stepped down the street, or what was left of it. Azkal wasn't doing much to hide himself. Atop the building on a large pile of buildings, his power was like a beacon, swirling in the sky making him easy to spot. Dante was making a line towards where the demon was. The demons were moving around in the air and around the city, but most of them were keeping their distance from Dante. Maybe it was the hatred he put out, or maybe they just knew now was a bad time to fuck with him.

Dante was making his way, Vergil's words echoing in his mind. This was his fault, his mess. He clenched his fist in rage at the thought of Azkal beating him. Wherever Vergil was, he was no doubt far ahead of him.

. . .

Vergil stared at the wall of demons in front of him. The legion of monsters blocked his path and growled in front of him. "You're in my way." He said coldly, clicking Yamato from its sheathe. "Step aside."

The demons growled and started throwing themselves at Vergil. He effortlessly cut the devils down, but sheer numbers were forcing him back. "Damn, this is going to take a while."

. . .

Dante slid down a slanted set of concrete and jumped from platform to platform of rock and steel. He could see the spike of Azkal's power not much farther. He still had to get past a pile of demolished skyscrapers.

"Dante!" He spun at the sound of his name and familiar voice. Dante turned and saw Nero running at him.

"Nero, I almost forgot you were still here." He smiled. "Where have been all this time? Taking a nap?"

Nero huffed as he caught his breath. "Nap? I've spent the last hour killing a tidal wave of demons, dodging knives, blades, fireballs, cars and buildings! When I finally kill most of them, a giant fucking statue flies in the sky and more buildings fall at me! I spent the last half hour clawing my way out of a pile of rubble that was once a bank! In short, Bite me Dante!" Nero huffed a few more times, his face plastered with anger. Finally he gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I just saw lady and Trish. They told me everything." Nero glared at him. "Your nuts, you know that right?"

"Yeah that's what they tell me." Dante sighed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't die. Lady said she would . . . well let's just say she would hurt me if I didn't." Nero gave a weak grin.

Dante chuckled a bit. "You know this is some bad stuff going down. You might not come back?"

"It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't." Nero grinned. The two clasped hands with a hard shake.

"Excuse me, but which of you is Dante?"

The two turned and saw a newcomer had joined them. The demon had a small set of white wings spread behind his back. He was clad in shining silver armor that melted with his skin, melding flawlessly to his frame. His head was human, except his dark black eyes and black x that marked his face like a scar. His long silver hair flew behind him as he swung his silver long sword to his side.

"Who's askin?" Dante snapped back.

"I am Gideon. I was sent by the new lord Azkal to kill Dante. He said he had silver hair, but you both have silver hair, so who is it I'm supposed to kill?" The demon asked, very monotone.

"So he knows I'm still kicking? He should hide more." Dante smirked.

"So I assume you are Dante? I do not hate you, but please die." The demon raised its sword ready to attack.

"Maybe you didn't notice but there are two of us and one of you pal." Nero spoke up.

"You are unimportant. Stay out of this." Gideon said without so much as glancing at Nero.

"Unimportant my ass!" Nero launched at the demon throwing a powerful right straight, but Gideon evaded by inches and backhanded Nero across the face, sending him sprawling across the street and through a nearby cluster of rock.

"Now was that really necessary. I'm sure he just wanted to shake your hand. And, you know, break it." Dante sighed.

"I told him this is between you and me."

"Yeah, about that, what's with you taking orders from Azkal. He killed Mundus you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you obeying his orders and not trying to kill him?"

"I never cared about Mundus. I have always served the strongest devil because they would kill me if I didn't. It's that simple. Azkal is the now the most powerful, so I serve him."

"Can you speak in something other than that blank monotone? It's really annoying."

"No."

"Well, I'm in a rush, so let's get this over with." Dante said drawing his sword. Gideon crouched low, edging into a refined fighting stance.

"Hey!" A voice made Gideon turn his head moments before a large grey bus flew thru the air and collided with him knocking him across the street and crushing him under the bus.

"Ow." A monotone response came from under the bus.

Dante looked over where Nero stood, his arm still held up from throwing the bus at the demon. "I've had a bad day pal, and you pissing me off even more!" He yelled.

There was a quick flash and a slab of steel fell from side of the bus. Gideon stepped through the opening, dusting him off quickly before walking towards the devil hunters. "I told you to stay out of this. My fight is with Dante."

"Wrong. Your fight is with me now." Nero snapped, stepping up, but Dante placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Nero, this guy is hardcore, you got this?" He asked.

"You got a demon to curb stomp, leave this ugly mother to me. I need some anger management right now." Nero cracked a grin.

Dante smiled back and took off running. Gideon remained motionless till Dante tried to pass him. The angelic devil swung his blade but Dante Slid on his knees under the swing, springing to his feet and sprinting on. _Did he just power slide past me? _

"I can't let you go." Gideon said as he raised his hand, white energy circling his fist.

"I told you, your fights with me!" Nero called as he leaped above the demon, bringing red queen down. Gideon abandoned his attack brought his long sword up to block. The moment the swords connected, Nero threw his leg out and kicked the devil in the jaw.

Gideon fell back and glanced at Nero. "If you insist, I'll kill you first. I am sorry." Gideon sprang foreword, lunging with his blade. Nero evaded the lighting quick thrust and the used Red Queen to parry to volley of slashes that followed. The attacks were so fast he couldn't find an opening to attack. Finally Gideon made a final thrust. Nero blocked the weapon and rushed forward, getting inches away from the demon. He grabbed the demon with his devil bringer, lifting him in the air and slamming him into the ground. Nero raised red queen to deliver the last blow, but the sword only found concrete.

"You fight like a barbarian." Gideon's voice came from behind him. Nero turned to see the demon completely unharmed. "But you are indeed powerful. If I'm not careful, you might hurt me. Just no more throwing buses." Nero didn't give Gideon a chance to press it, and launched at him with an arcing slash. His blade cut through the air as Gideon leaped into the sky. Nero revved red queen and leaped after the demon. Gideon parried the sword aside and spread his wings, gliding to the side. In a quick flash, He flew back at Nero, lunging with his sword.

Nero twisted his body and evaded the blade, falling back to the ground. As his feet landed, he drew blue rose and fired up. Gideon swept one of his wings in the path of the bullets as they struck. With a quick flourish, the demon dived on Nero, forcing the devil hunter to the side. Gideon instantly landed and lunged at Nero thrusting and slashing in a series of complex attacks. Nero evaded the strikes and parried the other strikes. Nero finally changed pace, pushing the demon off balance and launching into his own ferocious attacks. Gideon effortlessly blocked every strike, slowly backing away from the younger man.

Gideon knocked red queen aside and swung his sword high on Nero's open neck, but the sword was caught in Nero's devil bringer. "Got you!" He yelled, bringing red queen above his head and down. The blade struck Gideon's folded wing. Gideon's wing gave a shiver and the feathers shot off, hardening into tiny blades and striking Nero in the chest. Nero jumped away as the blood dotted his chest, The demon calmly folded his wing behind his back.

"You are truly a fool. If I ask you again to step aside, will you?" Gideon asked blankly. Nero growled and dug his devil bringer into the ground, picking up a chunk of concrete and hurling the block at the demon. Gideon raised his sword vertically, slicing the slab in half, the pieces landing on either side. "I'll take that as a no." Gideon launched at Nero, his blade thrusting forward. Nero jumped to the side, evading the sword and swinging his blade overhead at Gideon. Gideon spun away, letting the sword fall in front of him as he leaped away. "Why do you continue to use that worthless sword against me?" Gideon mocked as he landed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero growled as he lunged at the demon.

"That blade barley passes as a devil arm." Gideon sighed as he blocked the attack and the next on. "A weapon like that has no chance of killing me, especially in the hands of someone as weak as you. A human." Gideon turned the attack, pushing Nero back with his own lighting quick fencing like slashes and thrusts.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Nero roared dodging one of Gideons slashes and rolling aside. He swung Red queen sideways aiming for the demon's left shoulder. The sword connected, but stopped when it touched Gideon. Nero's eyes widened in shock as not even a drop of blood flowed from the strike. "What the hell?"

"I told you, that weapon is worthless." Gideon spun, throwing the sword off of him and cutting at Nero. Nero jumped back as Gideon leapt into the air and brought his sword down in a shattering helm breaker. Nero brought Red queen up and caught the attack. His sword shook in his hands before it shattered. Nero only stared as he watched his treasured sword break into bits leaving only the hilt and a few inches of the blade left. Gideon's blade cut Nero across the chest and he lunged into a following thrust into his stomach, throwing Nero back. "As I said, worthless."

Oh no! cliffhanger! As always reviews please.


	23. Chapter 22: Red Queen Shattered!

Okay chap 23 here, let's roll on with Nero's fight.

Nero continued to stare at his blade. He couldn't understand how it happened. Red queen was broken. It didn't seem real as he stared at the broken hilt. The blade was fractured into a jagged point inches from the guard, but it just couldn't be his Red Queen. _Why? Why is it like this?_ He thought as Gideon launched into another attack. Nero could only dodge the sword, leaning aside to evade the sword as it plunged at him again and again. Nero growled and lunged with his devil bringer at the demon's face but he leaped back, fanning his wings and sending a wave of razor like feathers showering over him.

Nero Held up his arms but the feathers shredded him covering him in blood. Gideon launched into another thrust that Nero managed to deflect using the guard of Red Queen, but the demon angled the blade as he retrieved it, cutting Nero's abdomen and thrusting again, this time finding full purchase in Nero's chest. Nero starred blankly at the sword standing from his chest. "If you had only stood aside you would have lived." Gideon raised his other hand, white energy gathering in his palm. "Die." A burst of light exploded from his hand, striking Nero's chest and sending him flying back. The devil hunter skidded into a car before he finally stopped. Gideon stared at his enemy as the smoke cleared. The boy was slouched against the car with a burning mark across his chest, his coat and shirt burned away, but what caught his eye was the fractured blade held across his heart. A moment later the last bits of the steel blade cracked and fell, leaving only the hilt of the sword. "Clever, using your broken sword as a shield." Gideon started walking towards the fallen devil hunter.

Nero glared up through blurry eyes at the demon slowly advancing on him. Putting red Queen between himself and that last attack was the only reason he wasn't dead right now. Not that it mattered. His strength was all but gone and weapon was shattered. Nero tried to force himself to his feet but found his legs wouldn't listen. This was it. He bit off more than he could handle this time. This guy was too strong for him to take on, he was too weak. _I'm sorry Kyrie, but I'm going to die here._ He clenched his fist, ready to go down swinging.

_ Is that really how you want this to end?_ Nero couldn't register where the voice came from, his head was spinning and his vision failing him. Not like this. He thought.

Nero suddenly found himself in new surroundings. He recognized the place immediately, the fountain square outside the opera house in Fortuna. The square was in perfect shape, just like before the Sanctus had attacked. He was alone, until he noticed the women. She was standing on the other side of the fountain with her back to him, wearing a long red dress and short crimson hair. "Hey."

The women turned around nearly knocking Nero over with her face. She looked identical to Kyrie. "Hi Nero." She said with a smile. The voice was the same as before.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You know me Nero, we've fought side by side for so long. I'm insulted." She said shaking her head.

He only stared before saying anything. "Red Queen."

The women smiled again. "Right. See? I told you that you knew me."

"But you . . . broke." Nero looked away now. "I'm sorry."

"I know. At this rate you're going to join me and die. You can't beat this guy without me." She said, losing the smile and becoming much darker. "It's okay, just let go. Wouldn't it be nice to just let it all go?"

"No. I can't just die, I have to fight." Nero responded angrily

"Why? Why do you have to fight? You've fought your whole life, it's time to let it go. Find peace here." She cooed.

Nero's eyes glazed and he looked down, his eyes falling on his devil bringer. "No." he said firmly. "I made a promise to Kyrie. Maybe I can die in peace, but not now. Now I have to fight and get back to Kyrie. If you won't help me, I'll fight alone." Nero turned away and stormed away.

"Nero!" the women called making him turn around just in time to be caught in a warm embrace. "That's the resolve you lost when you came here. You were too ready to die. Fight to live, and I'll always help you, with all the power we can both muster. Together."

. . .

Gideon stood over the demon hunter, staring blankly. He hadn't moved in some time, but he was still alive. He didn't enjoy the act of killing an enemy who was already down, but this boy was too dangerous to let live. He raised his blade high above his head before dropping it like the executioner's axe.

The blade stopped less than a foot away from the human, held in place by a sword. Gideon leaped back at the sudden movement. Nero slowly rose to his feet and swung his sword onto his shoulder. The sword was not the same as before. The general shape of the blade was the same but the edge now extended over the hilt acting as a bladed guard. The vents on the back of the blade were now angled and sharp, more like hooks now, and the entire sword itself was dark crimson. "Round two." Nero smirked.

"A new sword changes nothing. You will die here." Gideon launched at Nero attacking with a rapid series of thrust and slashes. Nero parried the attacks before driving Red Queen into the ground and revving the sword. The ground cracked and broke sending a shower of rock into the air in front of him. Gideon pulled back but Nero charged through the rock swinging with a revved swing on the demon. Gideon blocked the sword but not the devil fist that connected with his face. He fell back but flipped to his feet just time to notice the shadow under him and the human bringing his blade down on him from above.

Gideon got away with his head and huge gash across his chest, his armor having no impact on the weapon anymore. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought. _A minute ago he couldn't even cut me with that thing._ Gideon blocked Nero's next volley of attacks, swinging his blade at binding speed to keep pace with the human's attacks.

Nero was pressing on now. He felt stronger than ever, he was moving faster than he thought possible lashing at the demon, but he needed a decisive blow to end it. Nero let up and let the demon launch an attack. The blade came right at Nero's face but stopped as his devil bringer grabbed the blade and held it in place. Gideon knew what was coming and leaped back abandoning his sword to Nero's clutches and spreading his wings to fly high in the air, power gathering in his palms.

Gideon fired the rays down, aiming to destroy the human completely this time. The attack blocked Nero from sight but exploded too early. Gideon's eyes widened as a something flew through the smoke. Gideon glided back as the blade flew past and He panicked when he realized it was his sword. The devil looked down in time to feel Nero's blade slice his chest vertically, the red energy burned his chest. Before the demon could defend himself, Nero swung his devil bringer around smashing Gideon in the face, sending him careening back to the ground.

Nero swung Red Queen over and aimed the blade downward, thrusting downward. Nero landed with full force, driving the blade through Gideon's chest and revving the blade, sending waves of burning fuel throughout the demon's body. Nero raised the devil bringer pounding his fist into the demon's face, again and again, hammering his jaw to dust. Nero raised his hand high and caught the falling demon sword, driving in into the demon's head.

Gideon stared as the blade grew from his face. "Damn." He whispered horse. "beaten by a human. How pathetic." The white armored demon faded into dust, the wind carrying the ashes away. Nero huffed as his breathing was stressed. He slowly swung Red Queen into his hands and looked down. The crimson blade shone like never before, the edge sharper than a razor.

"Well, you look different." He sighed as he swung the blade on his back. "Thanks again, Red Queen." Nero started walking away, stumbling as his injuries throbbed. He heard a cracking sound to his right and saw a nearby building bending at the base. "Oh god not again!" The building buckled falling over on his head. The metal collapsed around him, falling on his head. The rubble pinned him down, cutting off the world around him. "Son of Bitch!"

Poor Nero, never gonna catch a break. I felt like I really neglected Nero in this story so I tried to give him something here. He still plays a role later on, so don't be sad. As always, I like reviws, tell what I do right and what I do wrong.


	24. Chapter 23: time to play!

Sorry about the delay on the update, but my computer got infected with a very . . . sophisticated virus. The malware blocked everything and I had to have it professionally removed. Beware MS removal tool! Its fake! But now that that horror is over let's get back to the story.

Dante jumped from slab to slab, making his way up to the higher level of collapsed buildings. He stopped and leaned against the wall as his strength left him. He panted and grabbed his chest, stained with dry blood. He was healing but it was going to take time, and in the meantime he was really hurting. Dante gave a final growl and pushed back to his feet, beginning onward. He marched ahead, Azkal still wasn't even trying to hide himself, the sky ripping in a circle from where he sat, and it wasn't much farther now.

Dante stopped in front of something clearly out of place. The large black tower was not of this world, adorned with black spikes and thorns across is length. There was a large opening in front of Dante but it was blocked by a black, uninviting fog. "You know, I really get tired of this after a while." He said stepping through.

The fog was thick and choked him like smoke, but a second later he was through. The large amp theater was rather dark, but some light pervaded allowing him to see. Dante looked around, it was just like most anything else you would expect, the large area didn't seem to have anyone in it but was marked with small dots of blue light across the floor and walls like a complex web. The dots were connected by lines that lead to a center pedestal with a glowing skull with four faces. The skull levitated and stared blankly at Dante.

"Great, what the hell is going on now?" He asked throwing his arms into the air.

"This is the trial of the worthy."

"eh? Where the hell did that come from?" Dante asked looking around with his hand over his eyes like a visor.

"It was us." A new voice came from above. Dante spun around and saw three beings standing on a high platform. Each of them was shrouded in a black hood, but bird like beaks still poked from under them, their long claws folded over each other in front of them.

"You wish to pass? You must pass this trial." The first one spoke again.

"Prove your worth with this trial of knowledge and might and you shall be allowed passage." The last one spoke.

"Yeah, I'm in a rush, mind just telling me the way out?" Dante shrugged.

"The way out is there." The first one gestured with his claw. There was another door on the far side of the room. "But it will not open unless we allow it, and we will not allow it unless you pass the test."

The moment he finished a gunshot rang out, making the one on the far left fly back from the force of the bullet. The other two looked from the fallen demon to Dante but jumped back when they saw Dante was crouching on the railing in front of them. "See, I guess you couldn't hear me from down there, I'm in rush." His lips twisted into a cocky grin.

"You. . . You killed him! That's impossible!" The first one stuttered. "We are the guardians of the shade! You cannot harm us!"

"Actually, yeah I can." He gestured Ivory at the dead demon. "I'm sure he would argue with you, if he could."

The demon growled under his hood. "Even if you kill us it will not change anything! You cannot harm the devils web! You will never leave this room! This dimension will be . . ."

The demon was cut off as another gunshot rang, this time the floating skull in the center of the room shattered into bits, bouncing on the floor. "Sorry, that thing was creeping me out, you say something?"

The demon stared at the now destroyed skull. "You. . . How did you destroy the artifact? It impossible! What are you?" The demon roared.

"I'm Dante." He leveled Ivory inches from the demon's face. "And you are going to open the door."

"Never!" He spat.

The gun jerked in Date's hand as the demon hit the ground. He slowly turned the weapon to face the last demon. "Now there's only one of you. You know I can't shoot you in the head, I need you to open the door so I'll shoot your legs first, maybe work my way up. You think that would work?"

The demon silently waved his hand, causing the door on the far side of the room to disappear, replaced by a black fog. "Be on your way. I have no reason to protect Azkal."

Dante smirked and holstered his gun. "Good for you, I don't feel like wasting time on you anyway." Dante walked away, waving his hand back at the demon. Dante walked into the black fog and again felt disoriented as he traveled. When he could see again he was back in the wasteland that was once a city. A set of stairs led up to a platform above him, and the power was swirling in the sky above him.

He was here.

Dante walked up the stairs, making his way above. As he reached the top of the stairs he took a quick look of his surroundings. The large open platform was huge, surrounded by tiny molded towers of steel that marked the boundaries. The center of the area was marked with a giant eye carved into the ground. The real attraction was across the open area, sitting in a throne made of bones and bits of steel.

Azkal sat lazily in the throne, leaning his head on his human arm, Sparda leaning against the throne. His skin had become much paler, through his left arm was still covered in black reptilian armor and his claws still lethal as ever. A set of silver wings were folded behind his back, the third eye on his forehead was open despite his other two being closed. An evil aura hung around him and his horns had grown, sticking out several inches from his head now. As Dante stood across from him, his eyes slowly opened, his fanged teeth twisting to a sick grin. "Why do you persist?" he asked. "You really are as dumb as your father."

"What can I say? I got his looks too, something bad had to come from him." Dante Retorted with a shrug.

Azkal stood from his throne, pulling Sparda to his hand. "You're really going to fight me? Nothing has changed Dante, I'm still stronger than you, and you're still weaker than me."

"You know, I've heard stuff like that a lot. You can't beat me. I'm invincible! That one I've heard a lot. You know what I've noticed?" Dante grabbed Rebellion from his back, touching the tip of the blade to the ground next to him. "They're always wrong." He took three steps forward, dragging his sword on the ground before swinging it on his shoulder.

"Time to wrap up this party, Lets rock!"

Sadly this was just another filler chapter to lead into the fight, but I also wanted to do something like in DMC 4 where Dante slashes the dice in half. He's Dante he doesn't have to play your games! But the next few chapters will be the wrap up. The final battle with Azkal and the aftermath. Stay tuned and as always. Reviews?


	25. Chapter 24: Stylish Showdown

**Sorry for the delay here it is. **

Dante made the first move. He charged ahead, dragging Rebellion along the ground, sparks lighting up as he attacked. He swung the blade up, but Azkal brought Sparda up and deflected the attack. Now Azkal Swung the blade down in full force, but Dante was already rolling aside, dodging the blade and ensuing black shockwave. Dante thrust Rebellion at Azkal's left side but the demon swung his clawed hand up and batted his sword aside. "You can't win Dante!" He cried as he swung the sword sideways creating a massive black blast of energy.

Dante Jumped back and managed to create a red platform he could kick off to get away before being swallowed by the attack. His hands flew to Ebony and Ivory firing the pistols on his foe. Azkal brought Sparda up as a shield and his free hand rose as a storm of red laces formed in the sky. With a maniacal laugh the lances fell on Dante like rain. Dante dashed from side to side evading the lances as they fell, but one sliced his coat sleeve as he slipped past. The moment the lances cleared, Dante found himself surrounded by ten spheres of red energy. The spheres flew at him from all angles but He jumped high, creating another platform beneath him and jumping higher.

The spheres exploded in an enormous explosion powerful enough to throw Dante to the ground. Azkal spread his white wings and flew high, his shadow falling on Dante. With another laugh he fell upon the devil hunter, bearing his sword overhead. Dante rolled aside as the blade crashed into the ground. The demon growled and thrust his hand out, the claws extending at Dante. He managed to roll to his feet but still got cut by two of Azkal's claws. Dante drew his pistols and unloaded on the devil, the bullets bounced off the armor of his arm as Azkal stood again.

Dante Thrust rebellion in a stinger at the devils neck, but Azkal grabbed the sword with his claws. "Why do you persist?" Azkal howled as he swung Sparda around. Dante let go of Rebellion and rolled over Sparda as it swung at him. Landing on the other side of the attack he drew Ebony and jammed the barrel into Azkal's face, red energy cracking in the barrel. The charged shot tore Azkal from his feet, throwing him back and losing grip on Dante's sword. Dante caught Rebellion as it fell and lunged at the fallen demon. Azkal rose to his feet, lifted by his wings and slashed with his blade a huge black crescent fly on Dante.

Dante rolled to the side and rolled back to dodge the second strike. Azkal Thrust out as Dante neared. The blade came within inches of Dante's neck as he rolled aside and slipped behind Azkal, bringing Rebellion around and striking full on his back. The blade connected and cut Azkal's coat, blood flying from the wound. Dante didn't back down. He spun into kick, throwing Azkal forward, and switched his blade to back grip. Red lighting crackled along the blade before he swung it three times, the red Drive Slashes all connected with Azkal, enveloping him in an explosion of red energy. Dante whipped out his guns and unloaded his pistols into the demon.

From the smoke, lines of red lighting came rushing out. Dante didn't hesitate, running forward, he drew Rebellion and threw it threw the smoke while he leaped in between the lines of lighting, the bolts singing his coat as he cleared them. Azkal, grabbed Rebellion as he came close to impaling him, holding the blade inches from himself with a smirk. Dante leveled his gun and fired as he twisted into an acrobatic landing, the bullet traced the path of Rebellion finding its pommel and the driving out of the demon's grip into his gut. Dante closed the gap between them and retrieved his sword, jumping back and firing a final shot into the demon's head.

Azkal slumped and fell to his knees, unmoving. Dante huffed as he regained his balance. He waited for any reaction from the demon but could not find any.

"Is that it?" Dante jumped back at the venomous voice. Azkal slowly raised his head, his black eyes meeting Dante's. "Is that your best? I actually expected some damage to my body." Azkal came back to his feet and Dante could now see what he meant. The shot to his head and hole in his gut were no longer there. "Well, now it's my turn."

Azkal whipped Sparda a barrage of red lances fell on the half devil. Dante evaded the lances and leaped as more lines of red lighting came at him, narrowly dodging them. Azkal lunged at him, putting Dante on the defensive to block his onslaught of powerful attacks. Azkal swung the sword like a hammer, rapidly and with each strike brutally powerful. As the demon raised it over head Dante put Rebellion between the, as Azkal hammered on the sword, driving Dante's heels into the earth beneath him.

Azkal rose for a final strike but Dante rolled aside, getting behind the devil again. "That won't work!" Azkal cried. Before Dante could attack, the lower part of the demon's back burst and tail exploded out piercing Dante's stomach. The tail lifted him in the air before hurling Dante across the arena. As he looked up, the tail coiled near Azkal's feet. The black scales matched his armor with a glaive on the tip, dripping Dante's own blood.

Azkal laughed as he charged bearing Sparda. Dante growled under his breath and stood to his feet. With a flex of his muscles he shifted, his body changing to that of his demon form. Dante charged head on the meet Azkal as he attacked. The demon's met with a clash of swords, locked together. Black and red swirled around as their power's fought. Azkal kept pressing slowly pushing Dante back. In a flash his tail lashed out, cutting Dane's leg. His stance broke and Azkal pushed forward throwing Dante off and thrusting with his sword. Dante blocked the sword but felt five claws rack against his ribs. Before he could defend himself a huge explosion separated the two demon's, Dante landed on his back with a fresh burn across his chest.

Reverting back to his human form Dante looked up at Azkal standing with a few burns of his own, the attack he used backfiring a bit. His tail danced behind him and lashed at the ground. "Are you getting the idea now? There's not even a comparison anymore Dante!" The devil laughed as six more tails like the first erupted from his back. His wings spread wide and the tails flailed behind him. "I'm not even on the same plane as you, I'm a god!"

Dante slowly rose to his feet. His breathing was strained and blood marked his body and ground around him, but still he used Rebellion to help himself to his feet and stood ready to fight.

Azkal glared at the half demon with a mix of anger and confusion. "Why?" he asked. "Why the hell do you keep getting up? What drives you? You can't win, I've made that clear so why keep fighting?" Azkal strode towards Dante. "Why do you stand? Do you want to prove you can surpass your father? Maybe you think you have to protect something? All pointless, everything burns in the end Dante! Tell me!" Azkal stood in front of Dante, less than a foot away. "Tel me why! Why do you fight?"

Dante looked up through bloody bangs, his crystal eyes burning. "Why?" Dante smirked. "Because, it's what I do." Dante answered. "I'm here so humans can prove that they are greater than demons. As long as demons come out of hell, I'll be here to send them back." With that Dante lunged forward and smashed Azkal's face with a vicious head butt. The demon stumbled and didn't even see Dante draw and fire a charged shot from ivory into his chest.

Azkal rolled out of the fall. "Then you'll die here with the rest of these humans!" Azkal roared and lunged, his tails lashing out. Dante brought his sword up as a shield but watched as four of the bladed tips fell from the tails. Azkal cried in pain and spun around. Dante glared up as a well, a smirk forming as he recognized his twin on the edge of the arena.

In a flash, Vergil was standing next to Dante. "What are you doing here?" Vergil asked.

"I am reigning over the power you never had!" Azkal roared.

"I'm not talking to you." Vergil hissed over his shoulder. He turned to face Dante again. "Why are you here?"

"whaddya mean?" Dante said with a shrug. "I'm the hero who's supposed to be here saving the day. Your cutting in on my action."

Vergil flicked his hand and brought Yamato to Dante's neck. "I told you to stay out of the way."

Dante pushed the sword away and raised Rebellion at Vergil. "I have a mess to clean up, so you need to back off."

Vergil scowled and knocked Rebellion away with his sword and stepped back into a fighting pose. "If you don't move ill just change up the order and kill you first."

Dante brought his sword up in his own stance. "Bring it on then." Dante leaped first, striking Vergil on the side but his brother blocked the attack.

Azkal smirked and glared at his enemies. _Okay, they can just kill each other. That works too._ A large fire ball formed in his palm as he watched the brothers strike at each other, neither making purchase but they were colliding again and again. Azkal waited and threw the fireball at the pair.

Vergil and Dante paused, Dante batting the ball aside with the flat end of rebellion and Vergil cut the attack in half. "Hey, you want to die, wait your turn!" Dante snapped.

"It seems he is going to be more of a nuisance." Vergil glanced over his shoulder at Dante. "Care to put this off till the nuisance is dealt with?"

Dante stroked his chin. "Yeah I suppose that would work, but I get to kill him."

"We'll see." Vergil said sliding Yamato into his sheath and glaring at Azkal.

"Are you both mental? Fine, come on both of you! Sons of Sparda or not, I'll still tear you both apart!" Azkal cried as his tails and wings shuttered behind him.

"Fool, you don't even compare to me alone." Vergil hissed stepping forward, Dante right next to him with Rebellion on his shoulder.

"Seems like they never get the hint. Maybe he should meet Arkum?" Dante smirked. The brothers glanced at each other, Dante beaming a smile and Vergil's lips pulling into a smirk. The two turned at their enemy and launched forward with a great battle cry.

**Sons of Sparda together again for another double team! How epic is that! *Victory dance* Hope your enjoying the fight but please be nice and give me time to work on the rest, since I have a lot of collage work to do and this is going to be worth the wait, promise. Reviws, like I even have to ask anymore.**


	26. Chapter 25: Showdown The Brothers Devil

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delays but I had finals I collage. Oh the horror! But here is the next chapter, Vergil and Dante side by side again. The next few chapters will be coming out soon. Give me a week or since I'm off school. This series will be wrapping up in the next few months, but enough of me, on to the guys you came to see. . . kind of.**

Azkal flung his tails out, striking at the brothers. Dante leaped aside and slashed one in half while Vergil slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of red lances fell from the sky on the twins, but Dante intercepted them with bullets of his own, shooting each down in a blaze of gunfire. Azkal swung his blade sending a massive black crescent at Vergil. The half demon vanished in a blur and appeared behind the demon. In a flash he drew his sword and slashed Azkal's waist. The demon twisted his demon arm around grabbing the sword and holding it in place. "Gotcha." The devil smirked, bringing his sword around.

A red gunshot tore through Azkal's arm making him stagger. Vergil kicked the demon back, freeing his sword and raising his free hand, a fire ball forming and firing. The blast hit Azkal in the chest knocking him off his feet. Dante was on him before he could recover, slashing Rebellion down and cutting his chest as he moved to rise. Azkal blocked the next slashed and bat Dante away with his demon arm. With a flap of his wings he took to the skies. He gave a mighty flap of his wings and sent millions of knife like feathers falling on Vergil. Vergil stood his ground and parried each knife in movements too fast for the eye to follow. "Enough! Kneel before your god!" Azkal cried, raising his hand as lighting struck him. "Die!" The red lightning bolt flew at Vergil as he sheathed his sword.

A red blur moved in front of Vergil before the bolt struck. Dante planted his feet in the ground as his form changed to something similar to his demon form with a glowing orb in his chest. The lighting struck him full in the chest but Dante stood unmoving as a stone. A moment later, his form returned to his human form. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over you failing." Dante taunted.

Azkal gave an angry roar before descending on the brothers, bearing Sparda like a madman. Dante leaped to the right while Vergil went left. Azkal, swung at Dante but only nicked his coattails. Vergil attacked from Azkal's blindside but was thrown back by the devel's tails. Dante spun round and unloaded his guns into the demon as he landed. Azkal swung Sparda sending another black slash towards him. Dante Leaped aside as the ground under him was destroyed in the attack. Azkal spun around in time to block Vergil's attack but had to continue spinning to stop Dante's stinger. The devil threw Dante and Vergil aside as he spun around before turning to face them.

Vergil was the first to his feet, lunging at the demon. Azkal easily blocked his lighting fast sword slash but was unable to counter when Vergil spun in midair delivering a shattering kick to his head. The blow sent Azkal careening across the arena into one of the statues. Dante was next, rushing the fallen demon he drove his sword down attempting to impale him but Azkal rolled aside, sweeping Dante's leg with one of his wings. Azkal rose to his feet before Dante, driving down with his claws. Dante evaded the razor edged fingers but when he got to his feet, one of Azkal's tails slashed across his arm.

Azkal smirked in satisfaction before Vergil appeared next to him. The half devil launched into a flashing series of attacks. Azkal stumbled back trying to parry the sword. He received a gash across his leg, then his arm and another across his chest as Vergil attacked relentlessly. Azkal roared and a massive red blast exploded from his horns. Vergil shielded himself with his arms as he was thrown back. As the light faded he opened his eyes to see Azkal above him. Vergil rolled aside as the devil fell, destroying the ground beneath them. Vergil got to his feet but one of Azkal's tails swept his leg. Vergil landed on his hand, pushing himself into the air to avoid another razor tipped tail from impaling him. Azkal was already upon him as his feet landed, smashing his sword into Vergil's again and again. Vergil stumbled under the last blow, making Azkal smirk. Batting his blade aside, Azkal thrust his claws out impaling Vergil on his claws and hurling him away with a blast of red energy.

Dante was to his feet and attacking. As Vergil passed, he held out his hand. "Dante!" he called as he released Yamato. Dante grabbed the katana from his brother in his left hand and pressed on at Azkal. The devil growled as he swung his blade down. Dante crossed his blades and pushed Sparda away. Rebellion spun into a thrust that Azkal evaded but Yamato twirled over Dante's back cutting the devil's side as he fled. Azkal Raised his blade to strike again but Dante was already upon him, attacking in a furious combination of sword slashes. Azkal stumbled back as he fought furiously to keep Dante at bay, but the attacks were far too fast, Rebellion striking and Yamato slashing through the air was too much as he tried to use Sparda as a shield.

Azkal was pushed into one of the pillars and panicked leaping as side as Dante slashed the pillar in half. Azkal gripped Sparda as Dante continued his relentless assault. Dante struck Azkals side, then brought Yamato to his head. Azkal blocked the blade with his claws but the katana still drew blood. Dante ripped the sword along his arm and sliced Rebellion upward, knocking the devil off his feet. Azkal hit the ground and barley rolled aside as Dante brought both swords down. Azkal roared as he gripped Sparda and swung the blade, releasing a huge black crescent at Dante. Dante stood his ground bringing both blades to his side he swung the swords in a cross sending one red and one blue blast from the swords that swirled into a violet light that collided with Azkal's attack, the two vanishing as they consumed one another.

Azkal cursed taking to the sky. Suddenly Yamato came flying from the smoke. Azkal barley managed to dodge the sword as it flew past him. He looked down at Dante, his hand still outstretched. "You missed!" he yelled back.

Dante chuckled. "No I didn't."

His eyes widened and he spun around in time to see Vergil hovering behind him, Yamato in hand. "Shit." Vergil slashed the sword across Azkal's back and gave a final kick sending the demon into the ground.

Vergil slowly fell to the ground next to Dante. The ground exploded in a massive explosion where Azkal had fallen as he rose to his feet. "Enough! You slime! You filth! I'll burn you all alive and tear you flesh apart! You spit on god? You will all die! All of you!" Azkal howled to the sky. His tails flailed and more even grew. Some of the tips morphed into claws now, others into hooks. His skin had healed over but now with black reptilian scales over much of his body, even his face.

Dante and Vergil glanced at each other. "Okay. Please shut up." Dante shrugged. The brothers brought their swords up and tapped them together. As they did the brothers shifted to their devil forms. The two launched forward to their enemy. Azkal swung Sparda sending a massive slash that cut the ground in two, separating the brothers. Vergil was the first to attack. As he neared Azkal his form seemed to split into two, two Vergil's attacking from different angles. Azkal swung and split one In half, but the illusion faded as he struck it. He spun around and grabbed Yamato before it could strike him, flinging Vergil away. Azkal spun around in time to block Dante's stinger. Dante skidded past but stabbed rebellion in the ground and swung himself back around and kick Azkal. The demon dodged the kick and swung after Dante missing barley.

Vergil came back around striking from behind. Azkal spun and deflected the attack in time to parry Dante's next attack. The devils were a violent blur as they struck and spun, attacking again and again forcing Azkal to flail around simply to keep them back. Vergil made another attack from behind as Dante struck Azkal from the front. The demon flapped his wings and rose into the sir, causing the brother's blades to connect. Azkal howled as he raised his hand and brought down a storm of red lighting on them. Dante and Vergil dashed and dodged evading as the bolts struck the ground. Dante leaped into the air, creating a platform under him then another and another, till he reached Azkal. Dante leaped to cut the demon in half, but one of Azkal's tails coiled around the blade, and flung the half demon to the ground.

"You can fight all you want, but you can't win! I'm god! You can't stand against me!" Azkal roared in air as he raised his hand. A huge black sphere formed in his palm and swelled to the size of a bus. With a mad cackle he swung the sphere down, throwing it on the two fallen devils. Vergil stepped up, spinning Yamato in his hand before slipping the blade into it's sheathe. He took his stance as the ball neared and in a movement too quick to be seen, drew and re-sheathed his sword. A dark violet sphere surrounded the black sphere and hundreds of ringing slashes were heard and seen as the sphere was cut apart.

Vergil huffed and strained to breath as his form reverted to human. Dante stood next to him, his human form returned as well.

"Bravo." Azkal smirked. "But are you feeling tired already? This is why you cannot compare to me!" Azkal raised Sparda with a malicious smirk.

And was sent flying by the disembodied fist that smashed into him. Azkal smashed into a building nearby, taking the entire structure with him.

Dante and Vergil stared blankly where the demon lord had been hovering and then traced the hand back to it origin. Dante couldn't help but smile. "Hey kid."

Nero landed with Red Queen on his shoulder staring at the two brothers. His face was stoic but cracked into a sigh. "Does this guy ever shut up?"

"No, just likes to hear his own voice." Dante smirked.

"Like someone else." Vergil whispered.

Dante turned to his brother but his words were cut off when the building behind them exploded sending bits of concrete in the air. Azkal screamed to the sky flying high with bloodstained wings. "You basturd! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Not a hair of you will be left in this word!"

Azkal's rant was cut off as an explosion knocked him to the ground. Vergil and Nero foll0wed the demon to the ground but Dante traced the rocket's origin. The young women set the rocket launcher over her shoulder as she walked to Dante. "You don't listen very well." Dante sighed.

"Do you really expect me to?" She smiled. A moment later, Trish appeared behind them, Luce and Ombra on her shoulders.

"Well, looks like the party is still going on. Can we jump in?" She said leaning up to Dante.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The group turned as Azkal howled flying into the air. The devil's coat was still aflame and his skin was now all scales and spikes. His once white wings were now stained with blood. "You miserable little bugs! I will stand for this! Burn! All of you, burn!"

Dante glared at the demon, bringing rebellion on his shoulder. "What do you think, should we finish this?"

Vergil dusted off his coat and gave a stern nod. Nero cranked his neck and flexed his arm, giving Dante a glance. Trish spun her pistols in her hands and flashed a happy smile his way. Lady brought Kalina Ann to her hands and gave Dante a happy smile. Dante chuckled and stabbed rebellion into the ground. "Let's wrap up this party." He smirked.

**How cute the whole gang is here! Not much more to say, but as always reviews. they really o motivate me to pump chapters out faster. **


	27. Chapter 26: Jackpot!

**I know it has been a awhile and here is why. I have just got back from collage and it has been hell! Also, do to the content of the last few chapters I wanted to release them all together and work on them extensively. I hope I have done well. Please enjoy these last chapters of Devil May Cry Returns!**

Azkal rose into the air, the sky twisting around him. His tails regenerated, slashing the ground and sending cracked fissures into the ground.

Dante was first leaping at the demon with a vicious sword thrust. Azkal bat the strike aside, swinging at Dante with his claws, but Vergil's sword forced him to defend himself, grabbing the demon blade and throwing Vergil aside. Nero was already above bringing red queen down upon Azkal as Vergil was thrown away. Azkal barley jumped back before the sword destroyed the ground beneath them. Azkal landed in time to have yellow bullets rain on his side. He glared at Trish as she kept firing bullets on him. He raised his devil arm to block the attacks but received a missile to his unguarded backside. Lady grinned as the fire burned his back.

Azkal roared and turned on lady to find Dante waiting in his path. The half demon started swinging madly, forcing Azkal to struggle just to defend himself. He parried his blade with his own and then bashed it aside with his claws. Azkal Slashed with Sparda and pushed Dante back, raising his sword again to strike him, but paused when he saw something in the reflection of the blade. Nero raising his blade, overflowing with power to cleave the monster in half, but Azkal lashed out with his tails. Nero slashed the tails apart as they neared, but still had to jump back to avoid being caught. Dante held his ground as Sparda collided with Rebellion and with a mighty roar he threw Azkal back. Azkal landed in time to find himself surrounded by ghostly blue swords. The blades flew at him from all sides, but the devil gave a howl sending waves of power out that shattered the swords before they reached him.

Azkal growled as Vergil appeared before him. The first slash he blocked with his own sword, and the second he grabbed with his devil arm. Pulling Vergil off balance he raised his sword to his shoulder but a yellow bolt of lightning struck his devil arm, making him lose grip on Yamato and letting Vergil vanish. Sparda hit the ground, sending rock and dust into the air. Through the smoke, Dante's form came flying with blade in hand. Azkal blocked the half demon's attack, pushing him aside, but Nero was quick to follow up making Azkal stumble. Nero followed his sword lunge up with a ferocious punch, connecting with the demon's chest and throwing him back. before he could even get his footing, more bullets rained on him from the girls while Vergil appeared behind him, giving him a deep slash across his back. Azkal spun around swinging, but Vergil leaped back before the blade could connect. He raised his hand to attack further a ball of red energy gathering in his palm but another yellow bullet struck his hand, throwing the red blast off course.

Azkal glared manically at the women who fired the bullet. "Die you demon bitch!" Azkal screamed as he swung Sparda at Trish. Trish leaped away but the attack exploded in a huge show of power sending her flying through the air. Trish landed, rolling to her feet in time to hear Dante cry out her name. A moment later through the dust, one of Azkal's tails came flying straight at her. Trish didn't have time to block or evade as the sharp edge neared her eyes.

The tail was suddenly stopped, blocked by the blue coat blocking the path. Vergil stood with his sword drawn, the tip of the blade stuck on the tip of Azkal's tail. With a twist of his sword he slashed upwards, sending a cut along the length of the tail all the way back to Azkal, splitting his tail into two flailing half's. Trish stared at his back as he stood like stone. Vergil finally glanced over his shoulder at her, his glance was unlike the cold stare he was known for. He was calm, but his eyes were softer, almost caring. He didn't speak, only stared. Finally after what seemed an eternity Vergil turned away and disappeared in a flash.

Azkal breathed heavily, heaving breaths as blood dripped from his wounds. He glared at the team of devils before him. He gave a huge flap of his wings sending thousands of crimson razor sharp feathers at the crowd. Nero dashed aside, smacking some of the feathers aside with his arm. Dante leaped away, using rebellion as a shield to block the feathers. Vergil stood his ground, drawing Yamato. Vergil bat each of the bladed feathers from the air in a lighting fast series slashes. Each of the feathers were knocked aside as his blade danced before him creating a void in the feathers as they etched into the ground.

Azkal growled, his rage boiling over. Through the haze of feathers a rocket came flying at him. Azkal caught the rocket with his demon hand, holding it inches from his face. The rocket kept burning, as Azkal struggled to hold the explosive from himself. As the rocket finally died, Azkal smirked in triumph, until he saw Trish with her gun raised. His grin turned to a frown.

The bullet connected with the rocket making it explode in Azkal's hand. The devil screamed and stumbled back. "Fucking Bitch!" He roared, his face burned and still with bits on fire. Azkal raised his hand for the next attack but was cut off when Vergil appeared in front of him through the smoke of the blast. The two locked eyes for only a single lighting fast second, an instant later Vergil's sword was drawn, slashing the devil's waist three times before he spun around sheathing Yamato before striking the blade upward along Azkal's body sending the demon flying into the air. His cold gaze followed him up.

Azkal was thrown fast into the air but looked up in time to see Nero raising his blade. "See you in hell!" He yelled as he swung his sword down. Azkal twisted his demon arm around, catching the blade. The blade and arm locked in the air, suspending the two foes in air. Nero twisted his hand, revving the blade sending a massive red flame along the sword. The fire flowed through Azkal's arm, making the black armor crack and split till it burst apart.

"I'll show you a real punch!" Nero yelled, pushing his sword aside and throwing his devil bringer down. The forceful punch connected with Azkal's face, the bones and horns cracking as he was thrown towards the ground. "Dante your up!"

Azkal craned his neck as he flew towards the ground so he could see Dante, standing with Rebellion gripped in both hands like a baseball bat, and he was flying right at him. Azkal tried to move Sparda between them, but the force of the punch was too much. Dante dug his feet into his ground and swung his sword with full strength, red energy flashing along the blade. The blade connected with Azkal's gut, slashing the demon's coat and shattering his rock like skin. Azkal was sent careening back faster than a bullet. He smashed into the ground before colliding with a fallen building, the building burying him seconds later. Dante whipped the sword on his shoulder and onto his back.

Dante watched as Azkal struggled to his feet, pushing rocks aside, using Sparda as a crutch. The devil was covered in blood, his skin pale and cracked with a huge gash across his gut and chest that warped the skin around the impact. The devil was barley standing since his left leg was cracked and twisted, his face was twisted from the impact of Nero's punch.

Dante whipped his pistols out, throwing ebony and Ivory into the air. He caught Ivory as it fell, and swung to catch Ebony, but another hand grabbed gun before he could. Dante smiled to the side as Vergil leveled Ebony at Azkal with him. "Thought you hated guns?"

"He doesn't deserve to die by a blade." Vergil stated coldly but a smile tugging at his lips. There was a click from behind them and the brothers looked between them to see a double barreled revolver aim between them at the weakened devil.

"Can't let you two have all the fun." Nero said cocky as he pulled back the hammer on his pistol. Dante looked to his left and saw Lady standing next to him, Kalina Ann held at her hip and the barrel aimed at Azkal. She flashed Dante a smile, and he returned the grin.

Vergil glanced to his right and saw the ghost of his mother aiming her own guns at the devil. She leaned near Vergil and flashed the cold warrior a grin. Vergil returned the look but his face remained as cold as ever. As he turned away, Trish did see his lips twist into a smile.

Azkal huffed and tried to stand but stumbled, using Sparda as a crutch as his other arm hung limply at his side. "You. . . you . . " but the devil couldn't manage to breath enough to finish his insult.

Dante smiled. He gave a final looked to the others their guns at attention, their bodies dotted with blood and sweat from their battles. Their guns were staring at the devil across from them, ready to do what they were meant to do.

Azkal stared back, huffing and puffing as he wobbled on his feet. "Don't. . .you. . . worms. . . dare!" he snapped spitting some blood up with it.

Dante smirked, Vergil sneered, Nero grinned, Trish beamed, and Lady smiled as they huddled closer.

"Jackpot." The group said together.

Five guns and a missile launcher fired in the same second. One red, one blue, two yellow and a darker blue. The bullets twisted around the missile into a single white swirling force. The single swirling projectile flew straight at Azkal's chest. The devil moved Sparda in front of him as a shield, but the blade suddenly moved on its own, pulling itself out of the way of the attack. Azkal turned back at the shot approaching him. "Well . . . fuck me"

The bullets tore through Azkal's chest, a massive explosion shrouded the entire area as bits of rock were thrown in the air. Fire burned the ground and air around them and the wind blew over all of them, then settled down.

Vergil tossed Ebony back to Dante. "Worthless." He spat. Trish holstered her guns as lady slung Kalina Ann on her back. Nero spun Blue rose and swung in on the back of his belt. Dante stared at the settling smoke, not satisfied.

As the dust finally settled, their eyes narrowed on the form still silhouetted in the smoke. Azkal chocked and gagged on his blood as he tried to remain standing, an impressive feat for a monster with a watermelon sized hole in its chest and missing an arm. Azkal's entire body was scorched and bloody, his claw arm, the only one left was missing some fingers. The devil's horns were cracked and broken and his third eye was closed, blood pouring from the eye lid. The devil no longer had a grip on Sparda, the sword lay several feet away from him.

Vergil and Dante began walking towards the fallen devil. Dante took a few steps to the side picking up Sparda and swinging it on his back. Vergil stepped closer to Azkal, drawing his sword. Azkal looked up at the demon brothers. "You. . . bas. . . bas. . . "The demon couldn't finish his words.

Vergil stepped closer, placing Yamato at the devil's neck. "Silence. You're finished."

Azkal suddenly chuckled. His voice low and dark. "Vergil. . . your pride. . . is your greatest sin." Dante saw the move a moment before it was made. Azkal lunged forward impaling himself on Yamato, his claw hand thrust into Vergil's gut before he could dodge. There was a surge of red light that threw Dante back.

Dante quickly got up to his feet. He looked back and saw Azkal slumped on the ground and Vergil on his knee a few feet away. "Vergil?"

Vergil slowly rose to his feet and turned around. The hair on Dante's neck stood up as Vergil's red eyes glared at him, including the new one on his forehead. His lips twisted into an evil snarl. "Hello Dante." He said but the voice was not the calm tone of his brother but a warped and twisted sound of his enemy.

"What the hell did you do?" He snapped, raising Ivory at him.

The imposter spread his arms. "As I said, Vergil's pride is quite the sin. Getting so close just because I was injured." He looked at his hand as though it was new creature he had never seen. "A trick I picked up from Mundus, transferring my soul into his body wasn't that hard. A simple trick." He looked back at Dante his eye glaring in joy. "Now, why don't you and your brother have one last little fight?"

The devil's hand raised holding Yamato. Dante raised his gun higher but stopped when Vergil twitched. His hand suddenly started shacking violently and without warning the blade turned on him, Yamato thrusting through his chest. Azkal's voice cried out in pain. "What. . .Wha?" his face suddenly contorted in pain bending low.

"You will not have me!" Vergil's angry voice hissed. A second later, his face came up, the third eye was now closed and Vergil's eyes had returned to normal but his entire body was still trembling and shacking violently. Yamato was slowly pulled from his chest as his other hand clasped his face.

Dante stared unable to create a response. "Dante. . ." Vergil's voice came again, strained and hurt, fighting. "This monster is . . . inside me." He contorted again writhing in pain as he clenched his face and drove Yamato into the ground. "Dante. . . this ends now. . . He will not have me!"

"What?" he asked, stepping closer. "Your nuts, we have a fight to finish." Dante snapped.

Vergil shook his head but even that seemed strained. "He got to me, he . . . might win. I will not let it end like this! I am a son of Sparda! I will not be taken by this low class wretch!" Vergil slowly stood to his feet. "I will not let this devil have me! If it ends, we end it." Vergil held up his sword. "One. Last. Fight."

Dante stared at his brother. His face was contorted in pain as the eye on his forehead struggled to open, crying blood as it did. He clenched his sword so hard he expected blood to start pouring from his fist. Vergil was breathing heavily, staining to stand but he was still Vergil.. He knew what he was doing, and Dante knew what he had to do.

Dante slowly replaced Ivory to its holster. With slow purpose he drew rebellion and gripped the blade in both hands. "Okay." Dante huffed. "This is where we end it."

Nero, Trish and Lady could only stand watching as the brothers faced off.

Vergil let a quick smile grace his face before he returned to his icy glare, gripping Yamato in both hands.

Time stood for a moment. The brothers facing off, but neither moving. Soon their breaths were synced. In and out. In and out. In . . . They kicked off from the ground running straight at one another. Vergil gripped Yamato and drug the blade behind him low. Dante did the same with Rebellion. The twins neared, raising their blades, their war yells rising to a crescendo marked by the colliding of their swords.

Then it was over.

The two stood together as one, bound by the large sword planted in Vergil's heart. Yamato hung limply from Vergil's hand, blood dripping from the tip having left Dante with a gash along his side and chest, the blood falling to the ground and mixing with Vergil's. Dante started past his brother, not looking him in the eye. The two didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, until Vergil's free hand came up to Dante's neck, and calmly patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Dante." His voice only the quietest whisper. "it had to be you. Take care, Dante. Of everything." Then the blue clad man fell limp, his last breathe passing over Dante. Dante didn't move, standing still and suspending his brother in his arms. Finally he turned and gently laid him down. No one spoke as he kneeled there, not even Dante. No last remarks, no final taunts. He had won. He had beaten Vergil. But it was hollow.

The red rift in the sky above slowly sewed itself together, the sky becoming a single piece again. While the unnatural darkness began to lift, it only gave way for a new covering of dark clouds beyond it. The clouds began to cry over the burning city, raindrops smothering the fires that remined and washing the blood from the streets.

Dante ignored it all. With a great effort, he stood up. "Kid." He said somberly, a second later he tossed Yamato over his shoulder to Nero. He caught the katana and stared at it then back at Dante, but Dante was already on his feet, Vergil's body thrown over his shoulder. He walked past Nero and Trish without even glance.

"Dante." Lady called out as he passed her, his head bowed and shrouded by the growing rain. He stopped and turned to her only for an instant. But she saw in that instant, the water on his face was not the rain. Dante was crying. He turned away and walked off in silence. No one stopped him. No one tried. No one could.

**I'm probably going to get some hate here. I know I didn't want to kill Vergil but I wanted this to lead into to DMC 2, and I figured some terrible event must have happened to make Dante the cold A hole he is in DMC 2. But it is truly sad that the brothers didn't get their final fight and they had to end like that. But wait there is a final chapter to be read. **


	28. Epilouge

Kyrie watched out of the window as the sun finally began to shrink beyond the horizon. The sound of a motorcycle made her jump suddenly. She rushed down the stairs as Nero approached. She was already waiting when stopped the bike and got off. "Nero!" She called running to greet him. Without warning, he swept her in a tight embrace pulling her close as if he had been gone for a century. When he finally let her go she gazed at him. "Are you ok?"

"I am." He said looking at her and then his gaze was drawn to the horizon. "At least I am."

. . .

Trish had left only a few days after Azkal's death. The state Dante was in was beyond anything she could ever help with. It was time for her to move on, maybe she could return later, but for now Dante didn't need her, and more importantly she didn't need him. Vergil's death had not only hurt him. She had seen the look in the twin's eyes when he protected her. It stung her like a deep twisted knife to see Dante as he was and remember Vergil.

She took her bike and left without a word. She didn't leave any calling card this time. It just didn't seem right.

. . .

Patty had returned just over a week after Trish's departure. She didn't understand Dante's mood. Despite his attempts to hide it, it was clear he was in pain. She did all she could to help him or cheer him up, but it seemed the more she tried the worse it got. Her presence became less and less in the shop until a week later, she didn't come by at all. It wasn't long after that that her and her mother left the city. Patty didn't argue, she couldn't see Dante as he was. He wasn't her hero anymore

. . .

Lady stayed the longest. She still went on jobs while Trish and Patty were around but after patty stopped coming and she told Dante She was leaving town she realized she couldn't stay either. Nothing she said helped, nothing she did changed anything. Dante was changed and what he had become was too sad to witness. The feelings he once had seemed to have died with Vergil. It was a month after patty left when Lady finally left Dante a letter and disappeared.

It was the day she was leaving that she found Dante's emotions in a small steel case that had somehow ended up in her things. When she opened it she found a white note with elegant cursive lettering.

It read . . .

_Lady_

_There is no changing anything that has happened. I've never been good at stuff like this. I love you. I've known it for some time but as I am me, I can't ever say it. Maybe there will be a time when we can be together, but not now. There is so much I don't know, but what I do know is that I want you to be happy and right now that means being away from me. But a gentleman never leaves a Lady without making sure she is safe. I'm sorry I can't be with you, but this is the best I can do._

_Dante_

Lady peeled back the foam covering and couldn't contain the gasp.

The case held two large .45 handguns. One silver. One black. The guns were so similar to Dante's that she nearly mistook them for Ebony and Ivory but as she examined the guns she found they were smaller, fitting into her hands like a glove. The trigger guards were smaller making handling them so easy it was like holding air. She pulled on the slide and it moved so easily she nearly lost her grip. They were so light that it felt like holding nothing at all. The black gun had been altered for a left handed grip even having the breach relocated to the left side. She looked on the handles and grinned at the imprint of what appeared to be a man, one hand on a large sword on his back, the other holding a gun out to his side with his coat blowing behind him.

As she examined the weapons, she noticed that engraved on the slide of the silver one, in crimson red flourished writing were three words. "_Lady and Devil_" A single drop of water fell on the guns as she wiped her eyes.

. . .

Dante did the only thing he could think of with Vergil's body, burying it on the same plot that was once their home, the same plot where their mother lay at rest. He dug the grave himself, buried Vergil and left without a word. For once there was nothing he could think to say.

He watched Trish, Patty and Lady slowly faded away and left. Nero hadn't stayed either, leaving as soon as he could. Dante sat in his office, flipping the coin in his hand in the air. The old coat he wore was mounted on the wall, held in place by a pride's scythe blade. He kept glancing at it, going back to Vergil's last moments. The last attack, he had held back. Vergil hadn't fully swung his sword but held back. Maybe he really cared for Dante, maybe Azkal had thrown him off, maybe he always wanted to die, but his pride wouldn't let him die by anyone less than Dante.

It didn't matter anymore. Vergil was gone and Dante was still here. He caught the coin in his palm as the door opened letting the sound of rain in. "Are you Dante?" A man shadowed by the light asked.

"What of it?" Dante asked leaning back.

"I have a problem, a demon problem. I was wondering if you could help."

Dante looked from the man down to the small coin. He held up the coin showing the man the women on one side. "If its heads." He tossed the coin high in the air and snatched it as it fell. He opened his palm and stared. Without a word he swept his legs to the side, grabbing Ebony and Ivory from the desk, he turned and grabbed rebellion from the wall, hanging the blade on his back.

Dante walked to the door and looked back once more. As he turned away his eyes gave a deep glow. He didn't care if he had to chase them all way to hell, every devil would die.

"Let's rock." He said to himself, slamming the office door closed.

**Thanks to everyone. That's all I've got for you. It's been fun writing this but that is the end. Please tell me what ya think and keep an eye on my profile. I may be writing another story follwoing Vergil's time in hell as a prequel to this story.**

**Quick thing on the guns. Ive always been a Dante and Lady fan if any pairing and I saw him giving Lady, a firearms master, a set of pistols he made himself the best gift possible.**

**Cool players will notice the coin from the end as the one from DMC 2. Wink wink nudge nudge.**

**But thank you all and . . . wait, whats this? "You have killed over one hundred demons" okay. Wait a hidden scene? Cool. Enjoy!**

Vergil slowly opened his eyes, the colors dancing across his vision before it finally settled to his surroundings. The dark damp cave stretched on into blackness far into the depths. The half demon stood to his feet and quickly realized he was not alone. All around him were seas of demons that stretched into eternity. Some had been pulled down and crushed being forced to construct he very ground they walked on or the walls that held the cave in place. As he surveyed the area he saw the devils were all staring at him, one even stepped ahead of the rest.

"The half breed of Sparda." Athren spat. "I expected you here."

"Where is here?" Vergil said back, ice cold.

"Death for demons. A place lower than hell. When we demons are slain, this is where we come to rot." The scaled demon sneered. "And you are here with us. No way out for you."

"For me? Seems there is a way out though." He said as he looked around further. The distance seemed to hold some mountains, and even changes in light. "How?"

"Some devils have escaped in the past, but they are few and far beyond you. Regardless, you won't be searching for any way out, many of us here have a grudge against you and your father." Athren drove his hand into the flesh of the ground pulling his claws out to reveal a long crimson katana blade. "And I intend to repay you the favor from the human world."

Vergil glanced around as many other demons eyed him with similar intent until his eyes fell back to Athren. "You know Athren. . ." He said. "That's a nice sword." He grinned as he flexed his fingers, his knuckles cracking and a small wave of blue energy gathering in his palm.

**And that is all I wrote. See you around and remember, JACKPOT! BANG!**


End file.
